


The List

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Kinky, Leashes, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jung Yunho is perfect. Class president, athletic, attractive. But Yoochun swears he's got to have a kink or something. Jaejoong learns a little too well just what kind of a crazy bastard Yunho can be.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	1. The Cock Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“I’m telling you. He’s too perfect.”

“You’re crazy, Chunnie.”

“There has to be something wrong with him. Some deep, dark secret, or kink, or—”

“There’s nothing wrong with him, you’re just jealous.”

“No, one can be that perfect.”

“Jaejoong is.”

Jae, tolerant of his friends’ discussion, finally looks up and meets Junsu’s eyes.

Yoochun grins. “Thank you for proving my point,” he says, and punches Jae’s shoulder. “Yes, Jae is perfect. Amazing muscles, really smart, an amazing cook. But Jaejoong has a secret, don’t you Jae?”

Jae rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Yoochun.”

“What’s his secret?” Changmin asks as Jae goes back to his studying. He has a big test in two days.

“He’s the biggest sub you can find. He likes to be tied up and spanked and—”

“Shut up,” Jae says.

“So?” Junsu says. “There’s nothing wrong with having a bit of a kink like that.”

“I’m not saying there is, but just to look at Jaejoong, you’d never know that.”

It’s quiet and Jae looks up only to find himself the scrutiny of all three of their gazes. He rolls his eyes again. “Whatever. You guys need to shut up and study. Jung Yunho is perfect. End of story.”

They don’t shut up and Jae sighs. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why he puts up with the three of them. Looking around the library, his gaze lands on the topic of their discussion.

Jung Yunho is indeed perfect. Class president, Honor roll, captain of the basketball team. He even spent two hours on Sunday volunteering at the Senior Center. He had girls fawning over him all the time, but Jaejoong didn’t think he had a girlfriend. Jae can’t remember ever seeing him with a girlfriend.

Maybe he was gay.

Jaejoong doubted that. If Jung Yunho was gay, then he would indeed be perfect.

Yunho stands up from his table, and Jae’s mouth waters. He has amazing shoulders, thick thighs, and god, Jae goes to basketball games just to watch him play and get all sweaty. He’s wearing jeans today, and black sneakers. The bright red button down looks amazing with his perfectly tan skin. His hair is gelled and styled all messily and Jae’s fingers itch, begging to tug on those brown strands. He sighs as Yunho disappears behind a shelf.

Jung Yunho is definitely perfect.

Jae tries to go back to studying as his three friends make a list of things that can be wrong with Jung Yunho.

~~~~~~|~~~~~~  
  
The next week, Jaejoong is in the library, alone for once. He doesn’t want to think about what the other three are doing. His test in his Investment class hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped, so he is studying the material again.

“Excuse me?”

Jae looks up and his mind goes blank. Jung Yunho is standing next to his table. He’s wearing khakis today, and a collared shirt that perfectly shows off his muscles shoulders and chest.

“Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?” he asks and points to the chair next to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looks around the library. It is pretty full, but Yunho could have picked a different table. Jaejoong swallows and says, “Um, sure.” Because yeah, he’s not stupid and he is not going to give up a chance to sit next to Mister Perfection.

Yunho smiles, white teeth perfectly straight.

Jae fumbles with his books and notebooks, sliding them over.

“Thanks,” Yunho says as he sits down. “You’re Kim Jaejoong, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We had a couple classes together last semester, didn’t we?”

Jae doesn’t want to look desperate and say something like, _oh, yeah and you always sat up front and you bite your lip when you’re concentrating_. Instead, he says, “I think so. Are you majoring in Finance too?”

“No. Business. On my way to law school when I’m done. What about you? What are you studying right now?”

“Finance and investment stuff.”

“Ah, what class?”

“Financial Management.”

“I was going to take that class this semester,” he says as he pulls out his books. He meets Jae’s eyes. “Now I wish I had.”

Jae blushes and looks down. Oh, god. Did Jung Yunho just flirt with him? “What … what are you studying?”

“Right now? Mandarin. I have a test tomorrow.”

Jae makes a face. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.”

Silence settles between them, and Jae has a hard time concentrating because Yunho smells so fucking good. And it’s not just his cologne. Jae can almost smell the authority and control coming off him. It makes his skin shiver.

After awhile though, and Yunho keeps his attention to his books, Jae is able to concentrate again on his reading. He’s taking notes on a confusing topic when Yunho clears his throat.

“So,” he says. “I heard your friends talking a couple days ago.”

Jae stops breathing, his pen pausing for a moment. He doesn’t look up and continues scribbling. His hand is shaking, but he says, “And?”

Yunho chuckles. “I believe Yoochun was trying to figure out what was wrong with me?”

“He’s kind of stupid,” Jae says quickly.

“Yes. But he made some very interesting comments.”

Jae is trying to act nonchalant about this, but he can feel his cheeks heating up.

“And quite a few interesting comments about you.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Jae mutters.

Yunho chuckles. He nudges Jae’s elbow. Jae looks up. Yunho’s hand is flat on the table between them. He meets Yunho’s eyes and this time his heart stops. For a moment, Yunho’s gaze is hungry, cold and daring all at the same time. Jae’s cock twitches in his pants.

And then Yunho moves his hand. All of Jae’s thinking abilities vanish.

Lying on the table is a red ring of silicon.

Jae licks his lips, unable to look away from the cock ring. His cock is hard in a second.

“I think you should put it on. Right now.”

Jae’s gaze flies up to meet Yunho’s. The command is there. The authority, and Jae’s whole body shivers. He shoots a gaze around the library, but everyone else is studying. No matter how exposed Jae feels, only Yunho’s attention is on him. And it’s attention that Jae definitely wants.

Jae swallows.

“Or I could do it,” Yunho says, voice lower than a whisper. “But you won’t like your punishment if I have to do it.”

Jae thinks about Yunho putting the cock ring around him and gasps, swearing softly.

“Do it. Now.”

Shaking, Jae obeys. He picks up the cock ring with one hand and unbuttons his jeans with the other. This is probably the craziest thing he’s ever done in public before. His hands fumble with the zipper, but he manages. He tugs on his cock, reaches into his boxers to pull it out. His t-shirt isn’t quite long enough to cover it. Yunho leans on one elbow, smiling at him, not looking at his lap, but looking at his face. It makes Jae blush harder. The cock ring is one with a cinch, easy to put on quickly, but in his lust, Jae cinches it too tightly at the base and he winces. He’s so fucking hard, he can’t help but stroke himself a couple times after the ring is secure. He gasps and fights off a whimper as his body jerks.

Yunho smiles at him, satisfied and arrogant.

When his warm hand slips under the table and touches Jae’s cock, Jae almost bites through his lip, holding back his scream.

After only two strokes, Yunho removes his hand. “Put it away.”

Jae tucks himself back into his tight jeans.

Without another word, Yunho goes back to studying.

Jae’s brain is dead. His body is on fire.

Oh, fucking hell. What the fucking hell? It’s the only thing Jae can think. He lays his head on the table with a groan as his cock twitches.

Yunho laughs. “Oh, come on, Jaejoong. Finance can’t be that difficult.”

Jae nods. “It is. So fucking frustrating.”

“Then you need a way to let go of that frustration. Here.”

Jae lifts his head. Yunho puts a piece of paper in front of him. For a moment, Jae is too shocked to read it properly.

 **Mark what you want. Mine are marked with red.** There are three columns. One says yes, the other no and the final one is a list of practically every kink Jaejoong can think of.

Jae’s eyes widen as he reads down the list.

_watersports, bondage, master play, rope play, ball gags, cock rings, handcuffs, whips, butt plugs, vibrators, double penetration, threesomes, blindfolds, humiliation, public exposure, public sex, nipple clamps_

Half way down the list, Jae looks up. Eyes wide. Cock twitching. Every single one has a red X under the yes column.

Yunho smiles at him.

Jae looks at the paper again. He can’t think straight, and so he stops thinking with his brain, and starts marking. Some he does not even want to think about, like _blood play_ and _medical play_. Jaejoong definitely doesn’t mind a bit of pain, but both of those sound too … gruesome, even for him. But god, the thought of Yunho spanking him and calling him a slut has his blood boiling. There are some on the list that he’s never tried, but he’d be more than willing to experiment with, so he puts question marks next to _rope play_ and _cross dressing_ and _double penetration_ and a few others.

Jae reads through the list one more time, mouth dry and stomach churning with nerves and lust and god, he wants to come. He wants Yunho to stroke him off and whisper dirty things to him. He shivers and hands the list back.

“Looks good,” Jae says, voice cracking just a bit.

Yunho scans the list, smiling growing. “Thanks. This will be really helpful. I have to go. Thanks for letting me share your table. If you want any help, you should come to my dorm room in an hour.”

“Is that an order or a suggestion?” Jae asks.

Yunho pauses in gathering his things. He nods at Jaejoong and says, “It’s an order.”

Jae lowers his eyes. Voice shaking, he whispers, “Then I’ll be there, master.”

Yunho smiles widely at him. “Do you know which dorm I’m in?”

Jae doesn’t want to say yes, he doesn’t want to say that he’s looked it up and actually stalked Yunho’s dorm building for a glimpse of him before. He nods.

“See you later. And you better be just as are you.”

Jae watches him as he leaves the library. Just as he is? Fuck. He’s going to have this cock ring on him for another hour. The thought makes him squirm. Shit.

He tries to concentrate on his work again and fails. Less than five minutes later, he gathers his books and leaves the library.

He doesn’t care that anyone looking will see that he’s fucking hard, straining in his skinny jeans. Every step causes his cock to scrape along his clothes. The ring keeps getting jerked by his pants and oh god, he needs to come. He moves as quickly as he can. Once in his dorm building, he presses his hand to his crotch, wincing.

He curses as he walks toward his door. There is a green tie on the doorknob. Fuck them. He ignores it and unlocks the door anyway. The three of them are on Yoochun’s bed. Jae only glances at them long enough to see that Junsu’s face in Changmin’s lap and Yoochun is behind Junsu. He falls face first on his bed and screams, then moans when his hard cock is pushed against the bed.

He hears Yoochun chuckle. “Problems, Jae?”

Jae flips him off. He listens to them moan, their bodies move together. He’s humping the bed. His body shakes with a dry orgasm only moments later, and he screams into his pillow.

All three of them laugh.

“What is wrong with you?” Changmin asks, breathless.

Jae rolls over. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me? Jung Yunho is what’s wrong with me. He heard you three talking about him, and about me and he sat next to me in the library and now I’m wearing a fucking cock ring, and I’m supposed to go to his dorm room in a half hour and I really, really need to come.”

The three of them stop and stare at him in shock.

“Um, what?”

Jae nods. “I know!” He quickly undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, moaning as he strokes it.

“Okay, talk, tell us everything,” Yoochun says.

Jae sighs and tells him about their awkward conversation and then the cock ring and the huge list of kinks.

“I knew that bastard was kinky!” Yoochun cries out.

“So are you going to his dorm room?” Changmin asks.

Jae looks at him. “Um, really? Stupid question. I thought you were smarter than that.”

Changmin frowns. “But if you go, then he has control over you?”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.”

“Jae likes to be controlled, Minnie,” Junsu says.

“God, I need to be controlled.”

“Yes, well, Joongie darling,” Yoochun says. “You know we love you, but you kind of interrupted, so if you don’t mind.”

“You three fuck when you think I’m sleeping, so whatever, just … whatever.” Jae strokes his own cock a couple more times, moaning at the pain and need to come. He forces his hands away from his body and watches his three best friends with each other. They’ve traded places, with Changmin now behind Junsu and Yoochun down Junsu’s throat. Junsu is such a little bitch and Jae envies him so much at the moment. At least he has Yunho to look forward to. Based on Yunho’s list, Jae has no idea what to expect. He watches the clock.

Yoochun is coming down Junsu’s throat a few minutes later, knuckles white as he pulls Junsu’s hair. Junsu moan is obscene, greedy. Jae shuts his eyes against the sight of Changmin pulling out, but hears the splatters of come on Junsu’s back.

“God,” Jae groans as his cock twitches.

“I have this sudden desire to fuck you, Jaejoong,” Yoochun says, voice harsh.

Jae shakes his head. “I need to fucking come.” He gets up, shaking and tucks himself back into his pants, wincing as his fingers tug on his sensitive cock. His body shakes violently for a moment. He may not make it to Yunho’s dorm. He’s still got ten minutes to go, but he figures that he’ll be walking slow, half bent over and god, so fucking horny.

Yoochun says goodbye as Jae yanks open the door. He flips him off and staggers out of the room. Yunho’s dorm is two buildings over. Each step anticipation grows, his cock aches more. He sees a few people since it’s only three in the afternoon. Most give him weird looks. Outside, the air is cool with fall and it’s a welcome relief, but barely. Jae’s skin is so hot, so on fire. He has to stop walking often to take a deep breath of control.

In Yunho’s building, he stumbles to the elevator. He’s bent double, stomach twisting with anticipation. It’s been so long since he’s had someone, anyway, make him wait a whole fucking hour for an orgasm. He has a thought that Yunho isn’t going to let him come right away, and he’ll probably be denied release for a few more minutes. Who knows how long?

He manages to walk down the hall. Just outside Yunho’s door, he looks at his watch. He has a couple more minutes. Using the wall as a support, he kneels on the floor, knees partial spread, arms behind his back, head lowered. He waits, counting, and then knocks three times.

The thirty seconds or so it takes Yunho to answer the door is the most agonizing.

Jae holds his breath.

Fingers card through his hair, and he shivers under the light touch. The fingers trail down his neck, and Jae whimpers when a strip of leather follows. Metal clinks lightly as the leash is secured around his neck. There is a tiny tug, and Jae follows the silent lead and crawls into Yunho’s room.


	2. The Blindfold

The door slams behind him.

Every movement pulls a whimper from Jae’s throat. His cock is so hard. The leather around his neck is cold, but comforting. The tug on the leash disappears. Jae stops where he is. There is another tug, upward, and Jae pushes up to his knees. He’s barely breathing. He has only a moment to see the room he’s in before cloth covers his eyes. He gasps.

His breath is stolen as warm lips cover his for a moment.

“You’re amazing,” Yunho whispers.

Jae smiles and feels heat brush over his cheeks.

Yunho says nothing else, and his body moves away. Jae whimpers, and with every ounce of control he has, keeps his body still. Well, he’s shaking, but he doesn’t move from the spot. Jae loses all track of time as the tension and anticipation escalates. He has no idea where Yunho is or what Yunho is going to do, or if Yunho is going to do anything. Moments, minutes, hours later, Yunho finally says, “Clasp your hands and put them on your head.”

With an eager whimper, Jaejoong obeys, fingers laced together.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Jae bites his lower lip against another whimper as fingers trace over his face. A thumb tugs on his lip and then pushes into his mouth. His teeth dig into his lip and Yunho opens his mouth. Jae whines. Another finger joins the thumb, rubbing his lower lip. Two fingers become three and then four and then all of Yunho’s fingers are in his mouth, spreading his mouth wide. His long, middle finger caresses the back of Jae’s throat, going deeper when Jae doesn’t gag on it.

Yunho’s other hand covers his nose at the same time as he shoves four fingers deep in Jae’s throat. Jae chokes, trying to breathe. Yunho retracts his fingers long enough to let Jae take a deep breath and then shoves them deeper. Over and over, fucking his throat harshly. His nails scrape along the sensitive skin.

Jae’s cock pulses in his pants as his head goes light from the lack of proper oxygen. With a final caress along his lips, Yunho removes his fingers and takes his hand from Jae’s face.

Jae sucks in a deep breath, body swaying.

Yunho’s hands cup his cheeks. “Open.”

Jae opens his mouth wide. Heated skin slides over his lips. He moans as Yunho’s cock enters his mouth, pushes right away to the back of his throat. He gags once and relaxes his throat as Yunho pulls out and pushes in again. His cock is wide, stretching Jae’s lips until the edges ache. Jae knows he’s not getting all of Yunho’s cock either, but if Yunho keeps it up, Jae’s going to have a hard time talking.

The grip on his face tightens. Yunho thrusts harder. A splash of precome almost gags Jaejoong, and he whines for more. He wants to push forward, take all of Yunho, but he can’t move.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. I knew your lips would look pretty around my cock. Do you want more? Harder, rougher, can you handle it?”

Jae whimpers in response, trying to beg with his lips and throat.

The next thrust has Jae’s face pushed against Yunho’s body. Jae figures he can breathe later. He moans and whimpers as Yunho fucks his throat, speeding up, fingers tightening on his face. Jae wants to taste him so much. His body shudders and he cries out around Yunho’s cock as another dry orgasm suddenly crashes over him. He can feel the wet fabric of his boxers clinging to the tip of his cock.

Yunho’s thrusts lose their steady rhythm. He moans as the first pulse warns Jae of his orgasm. Jae whines for it, wanting it so much. Yunho stops with his cock all the way down Jae’s throat. His cock jerks again and Jae gags on his release before swallowing. Yunho suddenly pulls out of his mouth. The next shot of come hits his cheek. Jae opens his mouth, tongue out, begging for more. The tip of Yunho’s cock nestles in his lips, covering his face with more come.

“Beautiful,” Yunho whispers.

Even after he’s done coming, he leaves his cock in Jae’s mouth. Jae licks at the tip, sucks on the tip, playing and whimpering his thanks.

“Hold still,” Yunho says, and Jae stops.

Yunho pushes his cock a bit farther into Jae’s mouth. “Something to wash the come down with,” he says.

Jae hums in approval, almost gagging as Yunho pisses in his mouth. He swallows all of the heady drink, still whimpering as Yunho finishes. Yunho pulls his cock away and shakes a few drops of piss onto Jae’s face. Jae licks his lips.

“Don’t move,” Yunho says, and his heat is gone.

As the minutes without Yunho lengthen again, Jae decides he doesn’t care. He’s already done enough with Yunho to be happy. The back of his throat aches, and he’s sure that if he tried to talk it would be all scratchy.

“So, my pet, did you enjoy your treats?”

Fingers caress his cheek again. Jaejoong arches into the touch.

“Yes, master,” Jae whispers.

“I want you to take your clothes off for me.”

“Yes, master.”

Jae’s hands shake as he unbuttons his shirt. It’s sweat-soaked to his skin. Jae peels it off his shoulders. His hands fumble with his belt and again with the buttons on his jeans. He pushes both pants and boxers off his hips, shifting only enough to slip them off. He tosses them to the side and then goes back to his knees and hands above his head.

He hears Yunho walk around him. Fingers suddenly trail over his shoulders.

“Nice tattoo,” Yunho said, placing a kiss to each painted shoulder.

He’s in front of Jae again. Jae inhales sharply when he feels Yunho’s knees hit his. His bare knees, and he imagines Yunho naked.

“Stroke yourself,” Yunho demands.

Fuck. This is going to hurt.

Jae wraps his fingers around his straining cock and strokes. His whole body jerks with the ache and need to come. Fingers twist Jaejoong’s nipple ring. He cries out, jerking into his hand.

“I like the piercings,” Yunho says, and his navel ring is twisted even more harshly.

Jae whimpers as his body shakes. Wet lips tug on his ear, move across his collar bone, and then disappear.

“Keep stroking, but hold your other hand out.”

Jae does, and moans as his fingers are coated in lube.

“Spread your legs more and lean back. I want you to prepare yourself.”

As soon as Yunho lets go of Jae’s hand, he reaches under himself, pushing a finger into himself right away, all the way. He cries out, jerks into his hand again.

“Be quiet,” Yunho whispers.

Jae shuts his mouth with difficulty, trying to keep his moans silent.

“Another finger, pet.”

Jae takes a deep breath, adjusts his hand and winces against the intrusion of two fingers. He hasn’t been fucked in a few weeks and his body is tight.

Another orgasm coils through him, and he can’t stop some noise. His mouth is open, breathing harsh. He plays with himself for long minutes. Too many minutes and he whimpers, begging.

His nipple is twisted. “Be. Quiet.”

But Jaejoong can’t as the pleasure is too much and his entire body shakes. Clear liquid leaks from the tip of his cock, causing the slide of his hand to be even more frustrating and agonizing. He wants to beg for release, but Yunho is already upset, having had to warn him to keep quiet. His body shakes with an impending orgasm.

Yunho’s hot hand closes around his cock.

Jae can’t help it. He cries out as Yunho strokes him roughly.

Yunho tsks at him in disappointment. “I was going to let you come.”

Jae whimpers.

“But not now.” With a heavy tug, Jae falls onto his hands and knees. Yunho moves away from him. “Stay there. You can do that correctly, can’t you?”

Jae whimpers again, desperate and pleading. His mind has stopped working. The only thing that matters is Yunho’s disappointment. He bites his lower lip and holds very, very still, hoping to appease him.

“Open your mouth, bitch,” Yunho said, and Jae winces at the harshness of it. He wants to cry, but the blindfold soaks up his tears before they can fall. Jae opens his mouth and is unsurprised when a large ball gag forces his lips wider. Yunho tightens it until the metal clasp digs into his cheek. Yunho slaps him.

“There. That should keep you quiet.”

Jae just barely stops his whimper.

Yunho’s heat moves behind him. His hand lands sharply on Jae’s ass. A single noise rips through the gag. Jae lowers his head as Yunho spanks him again. Sweat drips down his neck. Spit gathers around the gag. His elbows shake as the spanking continues. His skin burns. His muscles clench. And his cock is hard, so very hard. With every spank, it jerks, slapping up against his stomach, leaving wet lines of precome.

Jae begs, muffled pleas, as his body tries to come again.

Yunho growls a warning, but Jae can’t help it. Yunho shoves him, and he lands hard on his side. He curls in on himself, shaking and whimpering.

“Don’t move.”

Yunho’s voice makes him shiver. Hands grip his waist and flip him over to his back. The air rushes from his lungs, and before Jae can suck in a lungful, his legs are pried open. The tip of Yunho’s cock prods at his ass, slipping over his entrance.

“Do you deserve it, bitch?”

Jae shakes his head. He doesn’t, not at all. He’s been a horrible submissive, and he’s so ashamed. Yunho’s instructions have been simple.

“Do you want it?”

Jae whimpers, and even though he knows he shouldn’t, he nods.

Yunho chuckles. He grips Jae’s wrists and leans over him, pinning Jae’s arms to the floor above his head. “Put your legs around me.”

Jae’s moving before Yunho even finishes the command. He whimpers more as Yunho’s cock continues to slide over his body.

“You want it, but you’re still so tight. It’s going to hurt if I shove my cock in your ass.”

Jae moans and arches his hips up. A wet tongue licks around the ball gag in his mouth. Teeth bite his cheek and down his neck.

“Keep your hands right here.”

Jae takes a deep breath through his nose and nods. He can do that. He’s done that before. Yunho releases his wrists. The blunt head of his cock pushes into Jae’s ass, barely past the tight ring of muscles. Jae cries out behind the gag, back arching. A few more inches of Yunho’s cock slide into him.

Yunho chuckles. “Ah, baby, you don’t want it this slow, do you?” Yunho pulls out, twirls his cock around Jae’s opening again and thrust back in. His hand grips Jae’s thighs.

Jae screams as Yunho thrusts into him, screams as his entrance is forced open, screams as his body shakes in another dry orgasm.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Yunho mutters. He pulls out and thrusts in quickly, setting a consistent, hard pace. Every thrust throws inexplicable, painful pleasure over his skin. His body is on fire, curling his toes. His fingers try to clutch the wood floor above his head.

Jae is expecting a long hard fucking on the floor. One without release, but Yunho is shuddering and cursing above him, and it isn’t long until he’s coming, pumping Jaejoong full of heat. Jae whimpers, and then moans when Yunho pulls out of him.

The gag is ripped down, hanging around his neck. Jae pulls in hungry breaths. Fingers dig into his body, and then warm come drips into his mouth. Jae begs, licking at Yunho’s fingers.

“You are too fucking sexy, pet,” Yunho said, voice labored.

The fingers leave, and Jae tries to gather his wits, tries to focus beyond the pleasure. A warm mouth covers his pierced nipple and his focus shatters as he cries out and arches into the touch. Yunho holds his hips down and continues abusing his chest and stomach, leaving bites down his abs, swirling his tongue around his navel and pulling at that piercing with his teeth.

“Please,” Jae says and then winces, because he hasn’t been told he can talk.

Yunho pinches his thigh. Jae pushes his hips up. His cock slides against Yunho’s chest. Jae moans and does it again. The contact is torturous. Yunho lets him thrust up a few more times and then with a hand on his hip, stops him. Jae whimpers.

“Do you want to come, pet?”

“Oh, god, please, master,” Jae says, body jerking. His cock twitches, adding more clear liquid to his sweaty skin.

“Do you deserve to come?”

“No, master.”

“Why not?”

“I … fuck, I disobeyed you.”

Yunho kisses his cheek. “You did, but it’s just our first time. I may have pushed you too much.”

Jae shakes his head. “Oh, no, master, please. You were p-perfect.”

“So are you.” Yunho’s fingers press against his cock, walk up and down the length. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please, fuck, master, please let me come.”

The cock ring is suddenly gone, and Jae cries out, back arching off the floor. His body jerks. Yunho strokes him twice and everything goes black as the pain finally explodes into intense pleasure. Come splatters on his stomach and chest and neck.

Yunho continues to kiss him while he gasps, again trying to recover his sense.

“God damn,” Jae mutters.

Yunho chuckles against his skin. “So, my pet, anything wrong with me to add to that list your friends made up?”

Jae shakes his head. “Fuck no, master. Perfect.”

“Good. Let’s go take a shower. I have a sudden urge to see you all wet and begging to suck my cock again."


	3. The Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho is perfect. Class president, athletic, attractive. But Yoochun swears he's got to have a kink or something. Jaejoong learns a little too well just what kind of a crazy bastard Yunho can be.

Yunho ponders Jaejoong for a moment. A smile slowly spreads his lips. He pushes away from Jaejoong. “On your hands and knees.”

Jae’s body still hasn’t quite recovered. He watches Yunho walk across the room. He’s perfect naked, not that Jae expected anything different. Jae wonders how long it will take him to memorize every curve and dip and line.

Yunho glances over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

Jae scrambles over, eyes lowered and gets on his hands and knees. “Sorry, my master. Admiring your perfection.” Jae puts his forehead to the floor.

Yunho walks over to him. His hand runs along the tender skin of Jae’s ass. Jae shivers. Yunho spreads his ass and flicks his tongue out, along Jae’s body. Jae cries out, ass lifting, begging for more.

“God, you’re such a slut for cock,” Yunho whispers.

Jae whimpers in agreement.

The fat head of a toy presses against his opening. Jae shifts and moans as it’s pushed in. Vibrations shiver along his skin.

“Fuck,” Jae whispers.

Yunho removes the toy, teases him with it again. The vibrations increase as Yunho pushes it deeper.

Jae practically screams as Yunho forces it completely inside him. It is not a small toy, and the vibrations are on one of the highest settings. Jae’s eyes cross.

A hand tangles in his hair and pulls him up.

Jae whines.

“Stay right there,” Yunho says.

Jae kneels, eyes shut tight, breath gasping. More vibrations touch his chest and his pierced nipple. Yunho’s large hand strokes his cock. A matter of seconds past, torturous, and then there is familiar pressure at the base of Jae’s cock. Vibrating pressure. A vibrating cock ring? Fuck.

Jae moans. His body is too tired to deal with this.

Lips press against his. A heavy, warm voice permeates the lust flying through Jaejoong.

“I’m not planning on being anymore violent than what I have been, and it seems like you can take this pretty well. You are an eager slut. But just in case, do you have a safe word?”

Jaejoong has to take a few deep breaths before he can talk. “Pat-Patagonia.”

Yunho smiles. “Okay. Open up.”

Jae opens his mouth. Another gag. This one has a three inch dildo on it though. Jae adjusts his lips and throat around it. Just as he starts thinking this is nothing, the dildo vibrates. Jae moans at the sensation, his lips numb in moments. There’s a yank on the leash, and Jae falls to his hands and knees. He follows Yunho across the room, and through the door to the bathroom. Each step, each movement makes his body jerk as new sensations attack him from all angles.

Yunho’s dorm room is a lot nicer than Jaejoong’s. He has his own full bathroom, where Jaejoong’s is little more than a toilet and a shower that he shares with three other guys.

“In the tub on your back, pet,” Yunho says, and slaps Jaejoong’s ass.

Jae climbs over the edge of the tub, limbs shaking. The porcelain is cold in his skin. He lies on his back, head on the floor of the tub. Fingers encircle his ankles and put his feet on the edge of the tub.

“Pretty slut,” Yunho murmurs.

Jae smiles up at him. And then he moans as his hips twist and the plug in his ass vibrates against his prostate for a moment. Warmth splatters on his chest and neck, rising higher into his face. Jae tries to lick around the gag, searching for a taste of Yunho again. His hips rise off the porcelain again, and he moans.

“God, you’re a slut for everything, huh?” Yunho asks, amused.

Jae opens his eyes, blinking against the cooling piss on his face. He nods. Yunho reaches down and grips his cock. Jae cries out against the touch, thrusting up.

“Settle down.”

Jae stills immediately and takes a few deep breaths through his nose. Even that is difficult as his entire body continues to vibrate.

Yunho turns on the water. It splashes cold against Jae’s lower body. He adjusts it until the temperature is close to too hot. He flips the water flow from the spout to the shower spray. Jae shuts his eyes just before the spray hits his face. Yunho soaks every inch of Jae’s body. Jae relaxes as much as he can with three different vibrators playing havoc on his senses.

Yunho changes the output of the water, twisting a knob until the water shoots out in one quick stream. It hits Jae’s cock and he cries out. Yunho moves the stream up Jaejoong’s body, pummeling the navel and nipple piercings. The pressure is a different form of vibrations, clashing with the rapid thumps in Jae’s body. The water hits him everywhere, up his legs and down his thighs. Pain laces up his body as the water hits his balls.

Jae knows he’s moaning, but Yunho hasn’t told him to be quiet. The stream moves below his balls. Jae’s mind blanks as the force pushes and moves the plug inside him. The sensations are so new, so foreign, and _oh, god_ so fucking good. Jae’s body jerks from the pleasures.

It stops suddenly and Jae whimpers in disappointment.

Yunho chuckles. “Don’t worry, pet, I’m not done playing yet. Turn around. Hands and knees.”

Jae takes another deep breath and does as he’s told. His elbows and knees slip on the porcelain before he can get them underneath him. The flow of the water changes, nothing more than a gurgle, like water from a hose. The warm water dribbles over his back and hair and legs. He arches into it. So warm. Jae sighs when the water is taken away.

Pain laces up his ass. Jae cries out, and it takes a moment to figure out where it’s from. Jae turns his head, eyes blown with lust. Yunho has the hose from the shower head, his thumb is over the hole, forcing the water against his body in a powerful stream. It moves the plug in his ass. Jae cries out, and his body shakes with another orgasm. Yunho moves the stream from his ass and over his back and onto his head. It pummels his sensitive skin. Jae lowers his head and tries to stay up, but as the stream goes back to abusing his ass, his elbows collapse. He lays his forehead on the cool edge of the tub and whimpers, shifting his ass.

The water stops.

Jaejoong tries to catch his breath.

“Stand up.”

Jae whimpers again. There is no way he is going to be able to stand up. He looks behind him and meets Yunho’s eyes, trying to plead with him to let him relax for a moment. Yunho, face amused and smug, says, “Okay. Then on your knees.”

Jae shuts his eyes in relief. He can do that. He uses the wall to push up to his knees, and Yunho turns him around. The shower head is back above them, water trickling through it normally.

Yunho removes the vibrating gag from his mouth. He runs his fingers over Jaejoong’s lips and Jae stretches them out and breathes deep.

“You alright?” Yunho asks.

Jae calms his face and meet Yunho’s eyes. “Yes, master. This feels good.” His voice shook a bit, but Yunho smiles.

“Good.” He cups his erection. “Suck on me.”

Jae opens his mouth, and even though his throat and cheeks and tongue are tired from the constant vibrations, he sucks on Yunho as well as he can. Yunho tilts his head back, into the shower stream, and sighs. Water flows over Jae’s face and he swallows as it continues to fill his mouth. Yunho grips his face. His thumbs digs into his mouth, opening it wider and he speeds up, fucking Jae’s throat faster.

Jae wants to grab Yunho’s legs, anything for support, but he hasn’t been given permission to touch him. He has one hand pressed against the shower wall and the other gripping the edge of the tub.

“So fucking beautiful,” Yunho says.

Jae hums, happy that Yunho is satisfied.

Yunho groans and speeds up. His cock pulses in Jae throat and Jae hums again.

“Fuck, Jaejoong. Do it again.”

Jae does, and then again, each one making Yunho move faster, fuck his throat deeper. Yeah, he definitely isn’t going to be able to talk in the morning. Yunho’s cock pulses again, and this time, he shouts, gripping Jae’s face so tightly that his nails dug into the spot just below his ear. He comes, hard and fast, and Jae chokes on the release, trying to swallow even as he coughs, and some spills down his chin.

Yunho slows his thrusts, and then stops, cock still in Jae’s mouth as he leans against the shower wall. After a moment, he pulls out. Jae swallows and takes much needed breaths.

Yunho hooks his hands under Jae’s armpits and hauls him to his feet. “Wash me. No playing.”

Jae shakes on his feet, but he nods. He takes Yunho’s bathing supplies and washes over every inch of Yunho’s body. He has to stop a few times when the vibrator still in his ass touches his prostate. Yunho keeps one hand on him at all times and helps steady him. After he is done, Yunho takes the loufa from him and returns the favor. But he plays, sliding his fingers over and around his nipples, tugging on his piercings, stroking his cock. He fucks Jae’s hole with the plug before pulling it out. Yunho cleans him on the inside with his fingers, at least three of them, twisting and probing inside him.

Jae shakes with pleasure. Oh, god, he wants Yunho’s cock inside him again.

“M-master,” Jae ventures, unsure.

“Yes, pet.”

“I … I want you.”

Yunho chuckles. “It’s a good thing I want you, too.”

They rinse off and Yunho leads the way out of the shower. As soon as Jaejoong is dry, he falls to his knees, head lowered.

Yunho contemplates him and then says, “Do you want to be on a leash again?”

Jae shivers. “Yes, master.”

The leather wraps around his neck. Jae tilts his chin so it is easier for Yunho to clasp it. Jaejoong sighs in satisfaction. He loves having a leash on.

Yunho tugs on it. Jae crawls after him, a bit easier now that the only thing vibrating is the cock ring. He leads him back to the room and tells him to get on the bed. Jaejoong does, but having no other instructions, he kneels, legs spread and clasps his hands behind his back, and his head lowers.

Yunho kneels on the bed in front of him. He lifts Jaejoong’s head and says, “Look at me when I’m not using you, okay?”

“Yes, master.”

Yunho kisses his mouth. “Lay on your back. Do you want to come?”

Jae nods as he lay back. “Yes, master.”

“Soon.” Yunho runs his hands down Jaejoong’s thighs and pushes his legs apart. Jae spreads his legs, and with further direction, grabs behind his knees.

With no warning, Yunho takes Jaejoong’s cock into his mouth.

Jae cries out as his body shakes at the over sensation. Just when he thinks he is used to the vibrating. Yunho sucks on him, up and down, over and over, until Jae’s vision is spotty and white, and nothing coherent comes from his mouth.

Two fingers push into his mouth. Jae closes his mouth around them, sucking and licking on them as they pump in and out of his mouth. He whimpers when they are removed and shoved into his dry hole. His body shakes violently through another dry orgasm. He cries out Yunho’s name. Again. And again, as pleasure wraps his body up in wave after wave of lust.

The mouth leaves his cock, and Yunho’s hands grip his knees. He bends Jaejoong in half and shoves his cock into Jae’s body. Jae winces at the burn, and then after only three thrusts, the cock ring is gone. Jae has no time to relish in the lack of vibrations as Yunho fucks him hard, and the vibrations are replaced with more waves of pleasures, more teasing orgasms as his cock pumps clear fluid onto his stomach.

Yunho falls over him, Jae’s legs over his shoulders. Jae cries out at as he is fucked from a new, shallower angle. Yunho uses the new position to fuck him harder. Their lips meet and then Yunho growls. “Come,” he demands. “Come right now.”

Jae shivers at the control and power behind the voice. His hands grip Yunho’s arms and with a final shout of Yunho’s name, he comes, his orgasm ripping through him. He feels each heavy pulse through his skin.

Yunho smirks in satisfaction, kisses Jae briefly and then pushes back up to his knees. He slows his thrusts, and Jae barely manages to keep his legs up. A smile curves his lips, and he moans Yunho’s name, adding master after it with a weak breath.

“Yeah, baby.”

“So good,” Jae says, mind hazy and content.

Yunho chuckles. “Yes, very good.”

“I want to feel you come inside me, master.”

Yunho speeds up a tiny bit. “Don’t worry. I will.”

Jae moans again, as the little tingles of pleasure continue to fly around his skin. He brings his hands up to his chest, running them through his own come. He licks his fingers clean.

“God, that’s hot,” Yunho says.

“You’re hot,” Jae replies.

Yunho’s body shakes and with way more control than Jae showed, he comes, eyes shut head back, cock pushed completely inside Jae’s body. Jae squirms at the feel of Yunho filling him up. Yunho collapses over him again.

They kiss.

“You are amazing, my pet.”

“You’re amazing, master.”

Yunho props up on an elbow. He blows hair out of his face. “Take a nap with me.”

“Okay.”

“Rinse off first.”

They go back to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Jae’s body is so weak. They curl up under Yunho’s blanket.

Jae moans.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing wrong. Just tired. So many orgasms.”

Yunho chuckles. “Too many?”

“Fuck no. Just a lot.”

Yunho nuzzles into his neck and kisses his skin. “Sleep. I’ll give you more in a few hours.”

Jae shivers in anticipation. “I can’t wait.”


	4. The Study Room

Jaejoong twists his neck, eyes shut as the muscles stretch. The black choker around his neck slips up and over his Adam’s apple. It tightens for a moment, and Jae’s mouth opens in a silent moan. His body is so pleasantly sore.

“Well, you look incredibly fucked,” Yoochun says and sits next to him.

Jae smiles. “Oh, yeah.”

“Details.”

“Right here?” Jae says, waving his hand around the classroom. “I don’t think so.”

Yoochun’s finger traces over the black cloth on his neck. “This is new.”

Jae nods.

“Any other new toys on you right now.”

Jae smirks. “There is a chain connecting my nipple piercings to the one in my navel. He wants me to pierce my cock so he can connect that too without a cock ring.”

“God, that’s hot. I want details, now. Let’s ditch class.”

“I can’t. Yunho told me to come to class.”

“He your master already then?”

Jae shrugs. “For now, yeah. We’ll see how it goes, but I’m not about to disobey him after one day.”

“Just tell me this. How many times did you come?”

“Actually coming, or dry orgasms, too?”

“Actually coming.”

“Five.”

“Fuck. Dry?”

“Have no idea.”

Yoochun whistles.

Jae smirks. “Jealous?”

“Maybe a bit. Did you even sleep?”

“Yeah, at about two this morning when he finally decided he’d need some sleep before his Mandarin test today.”

“Hard core beast, isn’t he?”

Jae meets Yoochun’s eyes and says, “You have no idea.”

“Because you won’t tell me.”

Jae’s phone vibrates. He fishes it out of his pocket.

 **Master** = hello my pet, are you in class? =  
**Pet** \+ yes, master +  
**Master** = *pouts* too bad. When are you done today? =  
**Pet** \+ at two, master +  
**Master** = do you have a break? =

Jaejoong smirks. He shows the text to Yoochun before sending his last reply.

 **Pet** \+ a half hour at noon when I usually eat lunch +  
**Master** = I’ll give you more than enough to swallow, pet. =

Jaejoong shivers.

 **Master** = Meet me in the study room on the top floor of the Union =  
**Pet** \+ yes, master +

“Can I be there and watch?” Yoochun asks.

Jae shakes his head. The teacher calls the class to order.

Yunho wants to meet in a study room? What is he planning? Jaejoong tries to remember the list he marked, but it is all such a haze of lust. Wasn’t ‘public sex’ on there? Jaejoong can’t remember. Not that he cares. He spends the rest of his morning trying to control his erection as the anticipation grew.

As soon as his management class is over, Jaejoong practically runs to the Union. The chains connecting his nipples are not loose, and each movement pulls them taut. The study room on the top floor is split into two parts by a wall with a gas fireplace. Windows wrap around two walls, but it is three stories up, so only if you are standing against the window will anyone below be able to see you. Both sides have tables and couches and chairs for students to work and sleep. It is one of Jaejoong’s favorite places on campus.

Nervous, he enters the room. There is one person sitting at a couch, reading a book. He doesn’t look up as Jaejoong walks through to the other side.

Yunho is sitting on a couch that had been flipped around, its back facing the windows. Jaejoong shuffles around the couch. He drops his bag, and then kneels, head lowered until he remembers Yunho’s instructions and looks up. Yunho is wearing a light blue, plaid button-up shirt and dark gray jeans. His eyes are amused, his smile obscene. Jaejoong grips his wrist behind his back, trying to control the shivering of his body.

Yunho smiles at him, reaches forward and traces his finger over his cheeks. He says nothing for almost a full minute. Jae shivers under his touch.

“Hello, my darling.”

“Hi, master,” Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho leans forward and kisses him briefly. “Strip.”

Jae eyes go wide and his gaze flicks to the wall separating the two parts to the room.

Yunho smirks. “It’s incredibly important that you stay quiet right now,” he whispers. “Stand up and strip.”

Shaking, Jae stands up. He pulls his t-shirt over his head while kicking off his shoes. Yunho snags the chain between his piercings and tugs. Jae’s eyes shut and his hand falters on his belt for a moment. He slips his jeans off.

“No need to be a slob, Jaejoong. Fold them nicely.”

Jae nods and folds them in half and then in half again before laying them on the couch. Yunho raises an eyebrow and Jae moves to where he’d thrown his t-shirt and folds it as well. He takes off his boxers and adds them to the pile.

“Turn around.”

Jae obeys and then shivers when Yunho spreads his butt cheeks. When a warm tongue licks at his entrance, Jae has to grip his own thighs and bite down on his lower lip to stay quiet. Yunho’s hand presses against his back and Jae leans forward, hands on his knees for support.

“You are so beautiful,” Yunho whispers before licking him again. “I wish I had made you wear a butt plug all day.”

A single finger slips into his body and Jae cuts off his moan when there is no resistance. The lubed finger pushes all the way in and then stays. Yunho’s other fingers spread over his ass. His other hand runs up and down the back of Jae’s thighs.

Jae is doing his best not to make any noise. He has no idea if that other guy in the room has left, or if others came in. But in a minute, he knows he’s going to start moaning.

Yunho rotates his finger once, and then removes it. He grips Jaejoong’s hips and pulls him to the couch.

“You were such a naughty bottom yesterday,” Yunho whispers.

“I’m sorry, master.”

“Over my knees, pet.”

Jae meets his eyes in confusion, but he does not want to upset Yunho again. It’s awkward, but he drapes himself over Yunho’s lap, hands on the floor. He can’t quite kneel or put his feet down for support. His leg pushes against the couch to steady himself. He’s shivering, eyes shut, and he can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or excitement.

A startled cry escapes his mouth when Yunho spanks him.

Definitely embarrassment. Another thought of someone in the room disappears as Yunho spanks him again.

“Such a naughty boy,” Yunho says. He rubs Jaejoong’s ass for a moment and then spanks him again. Jae bites on his lip again, each smack pulling a louder whimper from his throat. He loses count after fifteen as the lust in his brain clashes with the pain. He tries to hump Yunho’s body and his cock scrapes across the harshness of Yunho’s jeans.

“On your knees, naughty pet, ass in the air.”

Body quivering, Jaejoong does as he’s told, cradling his head on his bent arms. Something nudges his body and Jae whimpers, twisting his hips.

“Eager for it, baby?”

“Please, master. Please.”

“What do you want, Jaejoong pet?”

“Your … your cock. Please. Fuck me.”

“Soon.”

Whatever toy Yunho has is shoved into his unprepared body. Jae bites his arm to stifle his scream. Yunho pats his ass when the plug is firmly in place. Jae freezes when the hiss of a belt leaving the loops echoes through the room.

“Y-yu-yunho,” Jae mutters, voice scared.

“Too much?”

“No, b-but people and …”

“Trust me.”

Jae shuts his eyes and nods. “I trust you, master.”

The first lash of the belt lands on his lower thighs. Again, Jae has to bite his arm to keep from moaning. His body shakes after each strike, the large plug jerks inside him. His cock is so hard.

“M-master, master!” Jae whines as he feels an orgasm weaving through him.

“Yes, my beautiful pet?”

“I … come … please, I’m coming.”

“Roll over,” Yunho says and Jaejoong does immediately. He winces as his sore back and ass land on the carpet of the room.

“Grab your ankles and spread your legs.”

Jaejoong does, as much as he can. Yunho kneels next to him, the belt still in his hand. He runs his hand over Jae’s skin and then lands short strikes up and down his inner thighs and over the curves of his ass. Jae throws his head back and grinds out a whimper from between his teeth. The sting is heavenly, twisted, and painful. His cock thrums with the need to come. He knows he’s whining, verbally begging, but nothing registers but the feel of pleasure through his skin.

Yunho grabs the plug and violently fucks him with it. Completely in and out. The wide middle of the toy stretches Jaejoong open. His other hand slides up Jae’s sweaty torso and latches onto the chain. He yanks, and Jaejoong hisses as his nipples are stretched.

“More, please, master, please.”

Yunho jerks on the chain again and again, keeping time with the toy moving in and out of Jae’s body. His orgasm rushes through him, and Jae tries to stammer a warning, but it’s lost in a cry. At the last moment, Yunho’s hand covers Jaejoong’s mouth and Jae screams into it, body jerking as he pumps come onto his stomach.

Yunho teases Jae’s quivering hole with the toy before carefully removing it.

“Thank you for letting me come, master,” Jae manages to whisper.

Yunho chuckles. “You’re welcome, pet.” He runs his fingers through the come on Jae’s body, and then takes his finger and traces the edge of Jae’s entrance. “I want to see your ass dripping with come,” Yunho says and leans forward to lick it up.

Jae whimpers, the hold on his legs loosening.

“Clean up your come with your fingers and mouth, baby. And hurry up. I’m going to run out of time.”

Jae lets go of his legs, letting them fall weakly to the ground. His knees stay bent as he scoops up puddle after puddle of come and licks his fingers clean.

After the last bit, Yunho straddles his body and kisses him deeply. “I was expecting your safe word after the first few lashes,” Yunho whispers. “You continue to surprise me and I love it.”

“I … l-love it, too,” Jae says. “Pain is … I love pain.”

“I can tell. Come on. We’re going to go play on a table.”

“Yunho, what …”

“I told you to trust me, didn’t I?”

Jae lowers his eyes and nods. “Yes, master, I’m sorry.”

Yunho stands up. “Kneel.”

Jaejoong does. Yunho takes the belt from the floor and loops it around the cloth at Jae’s neck, tugging on it to test its give. He nods, satisfied and leads Jae around the couch to the middle of the study room. Jae suddenly realizes that Yunho still has all of his clothes on, though his pants are undone and his cock is free. Heat fills his skin as he follows Yunho to one of the round study tables.

“Climb up, pet. Lay over it, on your stomach, legs spread.”

Jae shakes harder. He uses the chair to climb onto the table. The cool table top presses against his warm skin. He turns his head and pushes his face against it. There’s a sound of clothes rustling, and then Yunho’s hands spread his ass open again. Yunho pulls Jae’s body to the edge of the table until his feet are spread wide and planted on the floor. Jae whines when the head of Yunho’s cock brushes against his hole.

“Two options, my pet. Your class starts in five minutes. You’ve already come once, and you can leave and go to class, or you can stay here and let me fuck you until I’m done with you.”

Jae lets out a breathy laugh as he tries to push back on Yunho’s cock. “Hardly a choice, master. Please fuck me. Fuck me until you’re done with me.”

“It’s important for you to go to class, Jaejoong.”

Jae whines. “P-please.”

“Tell me why I should.”

Jae shuts his eyes as Yunho’s cock continues to rub up and down his crack. His brain is fried with pleasure, but this is one of those moments where he has to be careful with what he says.

“Please, master. You … you haven’t come yet.”

“I don’t need to come, pet.”

 _Wrong thing. Fuck._ Jae tries again, gasping as only the head of Yunho’s cock breaches his entrance. Jae’s own cock is still hard and pressed against the underside of the table.

“Master, I … it doesn’t matter if I want to go to class or have you fuck me. I’m yours. Please, master, all yours. Only what you want matters.”

Yunho thrusts into his body. Jae cries out, fingers gripping the edge as Yunho moves inside him without stopping or pausing. With every thrust, Jae’s cock slides on the underside of the table. Jae’s knees weaken, and he can barely hold himself up as Yunho fucks him. An incessant whine thrums through his throat and echoes around the room. The thought of someone seeing of hearing no longer matters to Jaejoong.

Yunho growls and pulls out. Jae whines. The collar is tugged and Jae scrambles to follow it. Yunho spanks him again, and says, “Over this table.” It’s shorter, like a coffee table and Jae arches over it. His hands can’t quite reach the floor after being bent over it. Yunho uses his leg to pry Jae’s legs apart and then his cock is thrusting into Jaejoong’s body again, harsh, violent. The belt is still wrapped in Yunho’s hand and he tugs on it, pulling the collar tight around Jae’s throat. Jae gasps around it, vision spotty, as another orgasm quickly coils through him.

“M-master-“

“Don’t you dare come again, Jaejoong. Not yet.”

Jae whines, but shuts his eyes tightly and tries to stave off his orgasm. It’s so hard. Yunho’s cock is so large and stretching him so much and the collar is digging into his neck when Yunho pulls on it. Everything about the moment is so wrong, but nothing can make it better for Jaejoong.

Yunho’s breath falters. His grip tightness on both the belt and Jae’s ass, fingers digging into the sore skin.

“Mast-ter.”

“Jae, don’t.”

Jae whimpers again as his orgasm threatens. Yunho’s body shakes and warm come pumps into him as his movements falter. Yunho takes a few deep breaths and then his heat moves away from Jaejoong. Jae takes a deep breath of relief as his orgasm drops from _right there_ to impending.

“On your knees, pet,” Yunho says.

With difficulty, Jaejoong obeys. He meets Yunho’s smirk.

Yunho holds out the plug. “Put it inside you.”

Jaejoong takes it and brings it to his mouth, wrapping his lips and tongue around it. Yunho tugs on the belt. “I meant in your ass, darling.”

Jae grins around the toy and then moves it behind him. His eyes shut with a moan as the toy is sucked into his body. Something snaps around his hard cock and he whimpers in disbelief. Yunho pats his cheek. “After my last class, I am going to come to your dorm room and when I get there, I want you tied up, restrained, ringed up and with this plug in your ass, understand?”

Jae nods.

“I want you to take a shower, but you are not allowed to come until I make you.”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Now, get dressed. There’s only so long this room can stay locked before someone comes with a key wondering why.”

Jae looks up at him in confusion.

“I told you to trust me,” Yunho says. “The guy in the other room when you showed up was my friend Sungmin. He left as soon as you were out of sight and locked the door.”

Jae smiles.

Yunho uses the belt to make Jaejoong stand. He grips Jae’s ringed cock and strokes him while they kiss. He undoes the belt and puts it back through the loops of his pants. He tucks himself into his boxers.

“See you in a little while,” Yunho says. After another brief kiss, he leaves.

Jae stands there, in the middle of the room, naked with his eyes shut for a moment, relieving everything and then laughter from the hallway makes him move quickly. The plug throws tingles through his body, but after last night and the vibrators, it’s nothing he can’t handle. He dresses as quickly as he can, and then on his way back to his dorm, his hard cock on display through his jeans for all those that look, he sends Yoochun a text.

JaeBlows - _I need your help. Meet me at the dorm room in an hour._

ChunSucks - _Only if I get details_

JaeBlows - _You’re about to become part of the details._

ChunSucks - _I will definitely be there._


	5. The Skirt

Jaejoong takes a fast shower, cleaning himself up from the fun in the study room. And oh, god was it fun. He took out the plug to clean himself, but he doesn’t dare take off the cock ring. Just a touch is going be enough to make him come.

He dries off, covers his skin in vanilla lotion, and then heads to the room.

Yoochun smirks at him from his bed. “Do you want to use my bed? I could jerk off to this forever knowing it happened on my bed.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes but smiles. “Shut up. Just … I don’t even know.” He bites his lower lip, wondering. The instructions were not as specific as he thought they were. He wonders if he should improvise, and then decides that can’t be safe. He texts Yunho.

 **Master** = I don’t have the proper things to bind myself with, master. Is it okay if I borrow some from Yoochun and have him help? =

 **Pet** \+ I don’t want him seeing you naked. +

Jaejoong winces, because he’s naked, standing in the middle of the room

 **Pet** \+ But I guess that’s okay. I’ll teach you how to properly and easily tie yourself up later. +

 **Master** = Thank you, master.¬¬=

 **Pet** \+ And tell Yoochun that I am very aware of Junsu’s fetish and to let you borrow a skirt +

Jaejoong’s eyes go wide, and he looks up at Yoochun. “Junsu likes wearing skirts?”

Yoochun freezes and then he laughs. “No. Junsu likes it when I wear skirts.”

“Yunho says that I should borrow a skirt.”

“Oh, god, this … this isn’t fair.”

 **Master** = Thank you, master, I will. I’m so excited.=

“And how does he know about that?”

Jaejoong laughs. “He’s smart, remember?”

Yoochun stands up and goes to his dresser. “What skirt do you want? Plain, plaid, striped, pleated, short, long—“

“Dare I ask how many you have?”

Yoochun shrugs. He stands up with a handful of brightly colored cloth. “I don’t know. Junsu buys them, I wear them.”

“Yunho likes red,” Jaejoong says, remembering the few moments last night where they actually talked.

“Then here.” Yoochun takes out a plain red, pleated skirt. “I have a top to go with it, let me find it.”

“Dude. How did I not know about this?”

“Changmin and I promised Junsu not to tell. Which is why I’m wondering how Yunho knows about it.”

“Maybe Changmin let it slip.”

“Or the two of them were talking about it and thought they were alone and Yunho heard.”

“Probably.”

Yoochun hands Jaejoong a slinky white silk camisole, complete with a v-neck of red lace. His already hard cock pulses from the thought of wearing it.

“You want stockings, too?”

Jaejoong laughs. “I guess. This is crazy. Why … I don’t even know why I’m doing this.”

“Yunho has a nice cock.”

“Yeah, but … he’s so … so controlling, and I don’t know if it’s going to extend beyond the bedroom. I have my own life, you know.”

Yoochun frowns, and then he nods. “Yeah. I can’t see you bowing to his every whim and doing everything his says. Outside of the bedroom.”

“Or the study room,” Jaejoong says with a snort. He slips on the red skirt and zips up the side. The band lies perfectly on his hips, showing off his belly button and the dips in his hips. The front is tented from his hard cock, but the skirt is long enough to still cover it. The camisole snags on the chain connecting his piercings and then drops. It doesn’t cover much, just his chest.

“You look better in that than I do.”

Jaejoong smacks his shoulder as he laughs “No heels?”

Yoochun laughs. “No. I can’t walk in those, and I’m never on my feet when I’m dressed like that.” He lets out a breath. “I’m not sure what Yunho is going to like, so guess I’ll just improvise. Oh, god, just had an idea.”

“What?”

“Give me the stockings.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re about to get tied up with them. And you’re running out of time. When will Yunho be here?”

“Fuck, in like twenty minutes.”

“Like I said. Come on. You need to be properly presented,” Yoochun says with a grin. “Like a good plate of food. Tastes better if it’s presented better. Damn I wish we had a hook in our ceiling.”

“Future investment.”

Yoochun laughs. “Kneel on the bed, put your hands on your head.”

Jaejoong’s nerves are on high, and his dick hurts so much. He’s nervous, but he knows he can trust Yoochun. He kneels on the bed and then spreads his legs, so he’s pretty much sitting.

“Fabulous. You look like a manhwa slut.”

Jaejoong grins. “Perfect.”

Yoochun ties Jaejoong’s wrists to his elbows, and then stretches the length of the stocking to his ankles. Jaejoong moans from the stretch.

“God, this isn’t fair at all. If I didn’t think Yunho would murder me, I’d lock the door and play with you.”

“I will most definitely murder you,” Yunho says.

They both twist their heads to him and he laughs as he comes into the room. “So pretty. Thank you for your help, Yoochun-shi, but I can take it from here.”

“You’re early,” Yoochun says with a pout.

“My class let out early. And with knowing what was waiting for me, do you think I’d stick around and chat with my classmates?”

“Good point. Jaejoong, darling, I really, really want details this time, and Yunho, let him come. He’s dying.”

Yunho’s gaze darkens and Jaejoong swallows. “I don’t know. He might not deserve it yet.”

Jaejoong moans.

Yunho turns to Yoochun and makes shooing motions at him. “I’ll take a picture when I’m done, but that’s the best you’re going to get.”

“More than enough,” Yoochun says. He steals a kiss on Jaejoong’s cheek and then heads to the door. “MinSu are waiting for me in their room, so I have a place to sleep. I doubt I’ll be able to walk when they’re done with me anyway.”

The door shuts on his laughter and Yunho turns his feral look to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong swallows again, lowers his eyes, and then quickly looks back up. Yunho drops his bag and climbs up on the bed.

“I … master, I …” Jaejoong trails off with a shaky breath when Yunho traces the edge of the camisole.

“Yes, Jaejoong?”

“I’m not … not plugged, I … was going to—“

Yunho chuckles. “That’s okay. Just means you don’t get to come yet.”

Jaejoong whimpers and his eyes shut with a hiss as Yunho tugs on the nipple chains under his shirt.

“I like this outfit. I think I’m going to buy one of your own. And the stockings as restraints is a nice touch. Yoochun’s idea?”

Jaejoong nods.

Yunho trails his fingers down the stockings to Jaejoong’s ankles, and Jaejoong shivers, because he can’t remember the last time someone paid attention to that skin. Lips press against his cheek, and then to his ear.

“You do know how sexy you are, right?”

Jaejoong breathes harshly. “Y-yes, master.”

With a chuckle, Yunho licks at Jaejoong’s earlobe and then his heat moves away. He kneels, almost mirroring Jaejoong, and runs his hands up and down Jaejoong’s sides.

Even that slight touch has Jaejoong keening. His skin is prickled in anticipation and apprehension. He forgets he’s not blindfolded and his eyes flutter open. Yunho is so handsome, too handsome to stare at, but he does anyway. He’s also changed his clothes since last time. He’s wearing a green button down, and black jeans.

Jaejoong wants to unbutton his shirt. His arms flex in their bindings.

“What do you want, pet?” Yunho asks while caressing Jaejoong’s cheek.

“I … May I unbutton your shirt, master?” Jaejoong whispers.

“Your hands are tied, my pet.”

“I can use my mouth, if you’ll steady me, master.”

Yunho smiles. “Put my hands on you while you get me naked with your mouth? A fabulous idea.” He puts his hands on Jaejoong’s waist.

With an eager whine, Jaejoong leans forward, mouth open tongue out. He snags the first button with his lips, and a twist and the right pressure on the button has it slipping from its hole. Jaejoong has done this before, but never with someone like Yunho. The man’s hands run up and down his back and over his arms. Jaejoong is shaking as he releases the next few buttons. He grabs the shirt in his teeth and pulls it up, untucking it from Yunho’s pants to get to the last two buttons.

Finished, he rubs his face on the fabric spreading it, and whines in disappointment when he hits more cloth instead of skin.

Yunho pushes him up and then presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s pout. He slips the button-down off his broad shoulders, leaving him in a tank top.

Jaejoong decides that’s good enough. “Master, you are sexy in a tank top.”

“I thought you wanted it off.”

“I do, master, but it’s okay if you keep it on, too.”

Hooking his hands at the hem, Yunho pulls the tank top off.

Jaejoong is sure he’s drooling, staring at all that muscle. Broad shoulders, trim waist. Abs, and thighs. Oh, god. Jaejoong’s head goes light as Yunho takes off the rest of his clothes.

“Don’t think this means you’re getting fucked, pet. You’re all tied up. And you can’t touch me.”

Yunho piles Jaejoong’s pillows against the wall. Smirking, he sits at the far edge of the bed, legs spread. He doesn’t touch Jaejoong with his feet. Jaejoong licks his lips, following Yunho’s hands up and down his thick thighs. Yunho cups his balls, moaning, and Jaejoong tries not to whimper. His mouth opens in a gasp as Yunho strokes his cock.

“I’m going to jerk off staring at you, and you are not to make any noise, or move. Understand, pet?”

Jaejoong nods. He’s decided that Yunho likes seeing him suffer. To a point.

Yunho’s movements are slow, lazy upstrokes and loose down-strokes. Jaejoong catches patterns right away, how Yunho’s finger slides over the crown of his cock with every pass. Precome shines in a line down the length. Unconsciously, Jaejoong licks his lips again.

“That’s moving, you naughty pet. Don’t move. You can blink.”

Jaejoong bites back a whimper. His eyes follow Yunho’s other hand, fingers trailing over his abs.

“I can feel you lips, right here. On my skin. The heat of your tongue.” Yunho bends a knee, and Jaejoong jerks in surprise when his foot is planted on his thigh. He pushes the skirt up, high enough to bare Jaejoong’s erection. “And your cock. I can just feel it sliding against mine. Against my skin.”

Jaejoong whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as his cock pulses, and a stream precome drips to the bed.

“You are so naughty. It’s almost like you want me to punish you.”

Jaejoong’s lips curve and he meets Yunho’s eyes. Yunho’s gaze hardens and Jaejoong tries to look contrite.

“Tell me what you’re thinking behind that smile, pet.”

“I want you to spank me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m naughty, master.”

Yunho’s façade crumbles. He laughs, and pounces on Jaejoong. He grips behind Jaejoong’s neck and kisses him. “You’re addicting.”

“So are you.”

“I’m done playing, are you done playing? God, I want to fuck you again.”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t in charge here, master.”

Yunho’s eyebrow rises and he smirks. “You’re kind of cheeky today.”

“You didn’t shut me up, sooooo…”

Yunho chuckles. With quick fingers, he undoes the knots at Jaejoong’s ankles. Jaejoong sighs as the material caresses his sensitive skin. Yunho’s hands follow, over his legs, up his thighs. Fingertips ghost along his erection, and then move higher, under the camisole. Yunho pinches his nipples with one hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaejoong says, voice low. “May I touch you, master?”

“Yes.”

Jaejoong shivers and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck. Their lips meet only for a moment before Yunho is kissing down his neck and over his shoulder. Jaejoong feathers his fingers through his hair.

Yunho closes his mouth over a nipple. A moan rips from Jaejoong’s throat as he sucks and plays with the piercing.

“Lay on your back, beautiful pet.”

Jaejoong shivers again. When Yunho lowers his voice like that, it feels like he’s speaking under Jaejoong’s skin instead of against it.

Shaking slightly, Jaejoong follows the order. Yunho kneels between his spread legs, running his hands up and down his legs. He leans down long enough to press a kiss to his thigh.

“Just a moment, baby.”

Yunho rolls off the bed and goes to his bag. Jaejoong licks his lips as Yunho bends over. He stands back up and Jaejoong’s eyes go wide. Dangling from his hand is a string of anal beads. Jaejoong’s mouth waters, eyes darting between the toy and Yunho’s cock.

“I thought you just wanted to fuck me, master,” Jaejoong says, breathless.

“I know, but then I remembered how much I love playing with you.” Yunho kisses him, deep and short and it leaves Jaejoong’s head spinning. “Put your arms above your head.”

Jaejoong does, and in a short moment, Yunho ties the stockings to the bed frame.

“I want you to touch me, but I think that will be too distracting.”

Jaejoong moans, arching his body toward Yunho’s heat. The toy trails down his stomach. Yunho dumps lube right on his body. The beads clink as they drop, and Yunho rolls them over and over each other. Jaejoong whimpers when Yunho drags them over his nipples.

“There are eight here,” Yunho says, going down further. A single bead runs over the bend of his hip and down to his balls. “Think you can take them all?”

“Only one way—“ Jaejoong moans as a bead presses against his entrance. Yunho spins it.

“—to find out,” Jaejoong finishes. He spreads his legs and bends his knees.

Yunho kisses his knees at the same time he pushes the first bead in. Jaejoong gasps when a second immediately follows.

“I listened to you last night too, remember?” Yunho says. “When I asked you what your favorite toy was.”

Jaejoong’s eyes squeeze shut as another bead is inserted into his ass. He had been embarrassed how fast he’d said anal beads when Yunho asked that.

“Do you like it?” has asks, running his hands up and down Jaejoong's thighs, under the skirt. His fingers tease his balls for a moment.

Jaejoong nods and gasps, “Yes, master,” voice breaking as another bead is pushed into his body. Because of the sex in the study room, and the plug he wore afterwards, Jaejoong is sure all eight of them will go inside him easily.

“You look like you need to come,” Yunho says.

Jaejoong cries out as Yunho licks the length of his erection. He opens his mouth at the base and just breathes on him, moving up to the head, where his tongue pushes into the slit. He closes his lips around the crown and sucks lightly, and any type of coherent thought flies from Jaejoong’s brain. His body stretches around beads, but he loses track of the number. The intense feeling of being too full increases, and then even more full, and even more when he doesn’t think he can take anymore.

Constant moans fall from his lips, and dull pain registers from his wrists. But it’s nothing compared to the pain of his swollen cock. When Yunho’s mouth is gone from his cock, all Jaejoong can do is whimper in relief.

Yunho says something, but Jaejoong can’t hear him. Fingers grip his chin, and Jaejoong’s eyes open to the blurry image of Yunho above him

“I better let you come before I physically damage you.”

Jaejoong whimpers. Moans turn to cries as Yunho pulls the toy from his ass. Jaejoong is gasping, trying to rein in some kind of control. Yunho spreads his legs, hands splayed on his inner thighs. His cock prods Jaejoong’s stretched entrance. With a muffled gasp, Yunho pushes into him.

“God, I think I could fuck you for days and never need anything else,” Yunho whispers, thrusting lightly.

Jaejoong whimpers and tries to nod. He grips the ties and rolls his hips so Yunho can thrust harder. His cock hurts so much. The room swims and Yunho’s lips press randomly against his skin, burning with their touch. Jaejoong’s whimpers and moans fill the room. His legs ache and his arms ache, but everything feels so good.

“You’re so noisy, pet,” Yunho says.

Metal touches Jaejoong’s lips and his mouth opens. The first anal bead pushes into his mouth, followed quickly by three or four more, Jaejoong doesn’t know. He tries not to swallow them, gagging slightly as one slips into his throat.

Firm fingers grip his thighs and Yunho fucks him harder. Jaejoong’s body tries to come again, and then he gives up, sagging with a whine, going slack, too pleasured and too hot to do anything else. His energy zaps, and tingles spread around him. He cries out around the toy when Yunho grips his cock, but a moment later, the pressure releases and everything shouts and Jaejoong finally comes, exploding heavy loads of white all over his stomach and the skirt. He can’t open his eyes or move or do anything but moan and whimper when Yunho pulls his cock out.

Jaejoong lay confused and tired, trying to open his eyes.

There is a click, a shutter, and then another, and another.

“You are so beautiful. I hope Yoochun appreciates this.”

Soft hands release his wrists and rearrange his body on the bed. Jaejoong whimpers, body so used and tired. The beads are taken from his mouth. Lips press against his neck and those hands ran up and down his body, relaxing, not teasing. Jaejoong’s breathing steadies, and he opens his eyes for long enough to see Yunho. He smiles slowly. His eyes flutter shut again.

“M-master.”

Yunho smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. “Sleep, my Jaejoong. Sleep.”


	6. The Date

“Do you have plans tonight?” Yunho whispers, lips against Jaejoong’s ear. His hand is running up and down Jaejoong’s stomach, making it hard to think.

“Um, not that I’m aware of.”

“Go out with me,” Yunho says into the skin of his neck.

Jaejoong smiles and then pushes him away.

The morning light streaming in from the windows turns his tanned skin golden. His normally perfect hair stands out around his head.

“Now you ask me out?” Jaejoong says, running his hands through Yunho’s hair. His body is so pleasantly sore and wonderfully fucked.

Yunho returns the smile and then bites his lower lip. “I’m okay with hookups and random sex, but really, I’d rather not. I like you, Jaejoong.”

There are a thousand reasons for Jaejoong to say no, and at the top is the worry that Yunho thinks he can control Jaejoong outside of the bedroom. He frowns and bites his lower lip. Yunho moans and leans forward, sucking it into his mouth. Jaejoong wants to push him away again, but kissing Yunho is quickly becoming an addiction. His cock twitches between them, and he moans deeply, gripping Yunho’s back. He needs a shower, a cigarette and cup of coffee, but his legs spread and lift, wrap around Yunho’s body. With a tiny shift and bit of direction, Yunho pushes his cock into Jaejoong’s worn entrance.

Jaejoong sighs into the kiss as Yunho moves slowly. “And you want more than sex,” Jaejoong says against his lips.

Yunho smiles. “Sorry. Can’t help it.”

Jaejoong rolls his hips up with a moan. “Do you hear me complaining?”

A clink of a key in a lock is loud in the room. Yunho sighs and just before the door opens, throws a blanket over them. He keeps thrusting slowly.

“Oops. Sorry, guys,” Yoochun says, leaning against the door frame. MinSu are behind him.

Changmin crinkles his nose. “Smells like spunk.”

Junsu laughs and curls into his body. “So did you ten minutes ago.”

“Guys,” Jaejoong says, tilting his head back to look at them.

“I don’t mind them watching,” Yunho says, kissing his neck. “All they can see is the blanket moving anyway.”

Jaejoong’s cock pulses between them, and Yunho feels it and laughs.

“We’ll be gone in a second. I just needed to come grab my bag,” Yoochun says. “Are you two planning on fucking all day?”

Jaejoong smiles at Yunho and shakes his head. “No. He wants to take me out.”

“Ooh,” Junsu says, “didn’t know you were one for dating, Mister President.”

“When I find something worthy of my time and money, I am.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “You just made me sound like a hooker.”

The other three laugh, but Yunho frowns. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Jaejoong nods. “I know.” He leans up and kisses him, moaning as Yunho speeds up his thrusts.

“Maybe we won’t go get coffee,” Changmin says. “This is hot.”

Jaejoong tries to care, he really does, but then Yunho’s hand drops between them and grips his erection. He breaks away from the kiss and cries out, head jerking back. Yunho kisses his neck and down to his chest. Jaejoong feels the blanket slip. He kicks at the blanket, letting cooler air hit their heated skin.

Yunho gasps and speeds up, twisting his hand and Jaejoong’s orgasm closer.

“Fuck, Yunho,” Jaejoong whimpers, gripping his back, digging nails into the skin. He cries out, closing his mouth on Yunho’s shoulder. His body shakes, and his orgasm rips from him, body clamping down on Yunho as he adds to the mess between them.

Yunho’s thrusts stagger, and his lips meet Jaejoong’s roughly, stealing both their breaths as he shudders out his release into Jaejoong’s body.

A moment later, Jaejoong remembers their audience and blushes.

“I don’t know whether to applaud or jerk off,” Junsu says.

“Jerk me off,” Changmin replies.

Yoochun laughs. “No. You already had some this morning. Come on. Let’s leave the lovebirds alone.”

“You make me stupid,” Yunho whispers, lips against Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong grins. “Same here.”

They kiss again, ignoring the other three as they leave. Yunho rocks his hips, and Jaejoong groans in anticipation.

“I’m not sure we’re going to make it out of bed to go on a date,” Yunho says.

Jaejoong grins. “Then fuck me harder.”

Yunho laughs. He pushes away, kneeling and grabs Jaejoong’s hips, flipping him over. After only a single spank, he spreads Jaejoong’s ass and thrusts back inside him.

Jaejoong moans, head pressed against the bed, and lets Yunho fuck another orgasm out of him.

\-----

“No way. H.O.T. was way better than N’Sync could ever be. They could actually sing. And dance at the same time.”

“But their album sales—“

“It’s American music,” Jaejoong says, cutting Yunho off. “Of course, they’re going to sell more albums, but American music is substandard crap. Sales mean crap. It’s about talent.”

“Sales mean business, money. That’s how you measure success.”

“Are you saying that H.O.T wasn’t successful? They revolutionized Korean pop music!”

“They set a huge standard that following groups weren’t going to match. And the companies are now spending hundreds of thousands of millions of won to hit that level again when it’s going to be impossible!”

“Which is why I like SHINee. I think they can do it.”

Yunho sighs and leans back.

Jaejoong takes a victorious bite of ice cream and gives him a pointed look. “You’re such a fanboy. You try to hide it, Jung Yunho, but you perv over Taemin more than anyone else, I bet.”

His lips jerk in a smile. “You caught me.” He leans forward. “But I perv over you more. I mean, I get to actually touch you.”

“Do you?” Jaejoong ask, also leaning forward. He pops another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Yes. When you let me.”

Jaejoong smiles. “Should I let you now?”

Yunho looks around the ice cream shop. “No. That body is mine to see.”

“Is it?” Jaejoong asks, going for flippant, but his voice wavers.

Yunho smirks and leans back. “Oh, I’d say so.”

“In order to possess something you have to know how to take care of it.”

“Do I know how to take care of it?”

Jaejoong smiles and looks back at his ice cream. “You’re learning. But there’s more to it than my skin and my cock.”

“I know.”

Jaejoong sighs and finishes his ice cream without looking up at Yunho. There’s this awkwardness that he’s not used to, and he worries that their moments outside of the bedroom will always be like this.

Plastic touches his chin, and he lifts up under the direction of Yunho’s spoon.

“What?” Yunho asks.

“Noth—“

“I call bull shit.”

“I’m not going to talk about it here,” Jaejoong says, voice low.

“Okay. Then let’s take a walk.”

Jaejoong nods. He finishes the last few bites of his ice cream. Yunho takes his cup to the trash.

He leaves the shop without looking at Yunho, gnawing on his lower lip in uncertainty. Yunho is everything he wants sexually. They connect in the bedroom in a way that Jaejoong has only dreamed of. Outside, besides a common study program and similar taste in music, Jaejoong isn't sure there is more.

"May I hold your hand?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong meets his eyes and lowers his gaze to Yunho's outstretched fingers. He smiles, and ;Jaejoong’s heart flutters. He entwines their fingers.

"So what is making those adorable lips pout in such an adorable way?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong looks at the ground as they walk through the city, on their way back to campus. He organizes his thoughts before speaking.

"I'm not a slave," Jaejoong says. "I like being controlled and tied up in the bedroom but ... if you're a master looking for a slave, then... well, that's not me."

Yunho squeezes his hand. "I didn't think you were. I would not have said no if you wanted that, but I like the independent side of you."

Jaejoong smiles.

Yunho puts his arm around Jaejoong's shoulder and pulls him close. Jaejoong wraps his arm around Yunho's waist and leans his head on Yunho's shoulder.

"And besides," Yunho says, "I like taking a feisty, arrogant beauty and turning them into a whimpering mess."

Jaejoong laughs, and whatever awkwardness lay between them evaporates.

The sun throws red streams of light over the campus buildings as they come closer. Jaejoong expects Yunho to let him go, in case someone sees them so close, but he doesn’t.

“Do you have any homework due tomorrow that you have to work on?” Yunho asks.

“No. Nothing due until Monday.”

“Good.” Yunho steers them away from the dorms. Jaejoong wonders where they’re going and then decides he doesn’t care. Anywhere with Yunho is good enough. And even though he spent all day with Yunho, he has no desire to leave him.

Their date lasted all day. They ate lunch (after they finally managed to get out of bed) at a sandwich shop, followed by a walk in the park with iced-coffees. They stopped at the edge of the creek and put their feet in the water. Jaejoong laid his head in Yunho’s lap. Being in public meant there were no kisses, but Jaejoong caught Yunho staring at his lips pretty often. They went to dinner, and then the ice cream shop.

Jaejoong can’t remember the last time he talked so much or connected so well with someone. His heart is already in this, and with the way Yunho is holding him, Jaejoong can only hope that Yunho’s is too.

They walk for a few more minutes, and then Yunho takes his hand and leads him down a small sidewalk between two buildings. It’s nowhere that Jaejoong has been before. It’s dark, shadowy and cool. Jaejoong’s heart flutters in anticipation. Yunho pulls him off the walkway and pushes him against the building.

Jaejoong’s breath leaves him, and he whimpers, feeling Yunho’s body heat against his.

“I have gone enough hours without tasting your lips,” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong tilts his head, waiting for the kiss that never comes. Yunho’s breath is warm on his lips.

“Yunnie,” Jaejoong begs, “kiss me.”

Yunho licks Jaejoong’s lips.

Jaejoong gasps, mouth opening as he tries to close the distance between them. Yunho chuckles and moves away.

“Fuck you,” Jaejoong snaps. He reaches up, grips Yunho’s hair and yanks him down for a deep kiss.

Yunho moans, arms wrapping around Jaejoong’s waist. Jaejoong only has control of the kiss for a few seconds, and then Yunho takes over. Jaejoong lets him, opening his mouth for Yunho’s eager tongue. His moans wrap around them, encase them, and then he whimpers as Yunho presses his erection against Jaejoong’s side.

“Want you, right now,” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong meeps, and then his protest dies as Yunho unbuckles his belt. He splays his hand against the cool skin of Jaejoong’s stomach, just above his boxers. And just like that, the sweet moment in the dark turns wicked and forbidden. Jaejoong’s skin frills from the thrill of it.

“This isn’t like the study room,” Yunho whispers. His fingers inch below the band. Heat spreads through Jaejoong’s skin. “Anyone can see us.”

His eyes shut, his head falls back to the brick wall. A tiny whimper escapes his lips. “You want me, master, take me.”

Yunho growls. He grabs Jaejoong's erection and pushes his jeans and boxers down with his other hand.

Jaejoong bites his lip against a cry of surprise as Yunho drops to his knees.

He’s still growling when his tongue touches the tip of Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong bites his fist, trying to hold in his moans, and grips Yunho’s hair with his other hand. Yunho hums, taking all of Jaejoong down his throat.

Yunho lowers his pants, past his knees. Warm fingers squeeze his balls for a moment and then tug down. Jaejoong takes the quiet hint and bends his knees. Yunho hums in approval and his fingertips slide over Jaejoong’s entrance. A single digit pushes in, dry, and Jaejoong whines from the scrape. Yunho doesn’t stop, pushing deeper and deeper. The pain is nothing compared to what Yunho has put him through, but it’s so raw and dirty that Jaejoong begs for him to stop, wait, anything to relieve the sting.

Jaejoong isn’t surprised that Yunho ignores him, pushing in a second finger, so in retaliation, Jaejoong pulls his hair.

Yunho bites his cock, and Jaejoong sags against the wall, unable to stop his scream.

“Bad, pet.”

“M-master,” Jaejoong says, whimpering in apology.

The fingers return to his body, slick with spit, and Jaejoong moans in appreciation. He pushes back against the wall, using that support as Yunho’s fingers abuse his prostate. He slides down the wall, scraping up his back. His knees shake.

Yunho adds a third finger and speeds up, sucking Jaejoong faster.

Jaejoong whimpers, hoping this isn’t one of those ‘a cock ring appears and cuts off his orgasm’ moments. He hates it when Yunho does that to him. His orgasm is waving through him, teasing as Yunho slows his ministrations.

Yunho’s lips press against the slick crown of his cock and he murmurs, “I want to fuck you,” low, desperate.

Jaejoong gasps, eyes flying open. The alley is dark, too dark to see down, and god, he wants Yunho to fuck him. He pushes at Yunho’s shoulder until the other sits back on his feet.

“F-fuck me. Fuck me, please,” Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho smiles, teeth practically glinting in the dark.

Jaejoong drops to his knees and falls into Yunho, still begging with little whimpers. Yunho cups his ass and squeezes.

“Turn around, hands and knees.”

Jaejoong is shaking, shivers, mewling, whimpering as he obeys, kneeling in the rough rocks. The bush next to him scrapes against his shoulder.

Yunho grips his ass, spreading him open. His cock prods at Jaejoong’s entrance, slipping past the loosened ring of muscle only once and then withdrawing.

“M-master, please!” Jaejoong gasps.

Yunho pushes on his neck and Jaejoong lets his elbows bend and cradles his head in his arms. Yunho’s hands run up and down his back, under this shirt, scratching and marking up his already bruised skin. Jaejoong wonders if he’ll ever be completely healed ever again, and hopes not. Yunho’s abuse has quickly become a necessary addiction.

With little warning, Yunho thrusts into him. Jaejoong bites his arm, muffling his cry. Yunho moves fast, quick and forceful, in and out. The slap of skin echoes between the buildings. Jaejoong’s mind is mush instantly, only concentrating on the pain and pleasure warring through him. His orgasm is quick, and he slips a hand to his cock, stroking himself only three times before he freezes. His mouth forms Yunho’s name, but his cry is silent. He shudders and jerks, spraying come over the rocks beneath him.

Behind him, Yunho’s breathing changes, and Jaejoong’s name slips from his throat in a harsh, disbelieving whisper. Jaejoong’s body twitches, and he whimpers when Yunho speeds up, hands gripping Jaejoong’s hips.

A moment later, Yunho’s body is gone, and Jaejoong’s entrance clenches at air. Warmth splatters over his back, soaking into his shirt.

“There,” Yunho says, huffing. “Now between here and your dorm, everyone that sees us will know you’re mine.”

Jaejoong scowls, but only because Yunho can’t see him. This is one of his favorite shirts.

Hands hook under his shoulder and jerk him up. Yunho hadn’t come inside him, but something warm drips down his thighs. He shudders again, thinking of his body so torn that it’s bleeding. Yunho kisses him suddenly, and his body is shoved against the wall again. Jaejoong’s head hurts, and his body aches and he just wants to sleep. His arms hook weakly around Yunho’s neck.

“Sleep with me,” Jaejoong whispers, wincing as Yunho yanks his clothes back into proper order.

Yunho smiles. “That’s not a good idea.”

“W-why not?” Jaejoong’s heart feels like it’s shattering, used and dirty.

“Remember last night? How much did we actually sleep? And the night before? Being in the same bed with you does not produce good, quality sleep.”

Jaejoong smiles in relief. “Being with you is worth it. I love having sex with you, Yunho, but I love it when you hold me more.”

Yunho’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. “Like this?”

“Like any way. Just … just being in your arms is … god, I sound like a girl.”

Yunho chuckles. “I love having you in my arms.”

“Then sleep with me.”

“Okay. Your bed or mine?”

“Um, don’t know. Hang on.” He leans away far enough to grab his phone from his pocket to call Yoochun.

When Yoochun answers, his hello is more breathing and less talking.

“I take it you’re busy.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, Changmin! Shit!”

Jaejoong smiles. “Are you in our room?”

“Nnghngh yes, harder! Fuck.”

Another voice takes over. “Jae?”

“Hey, Su-ah, what are you doing to my best friend?”

“Oh, the little slut wanted both of us, so Changmin is fucking him hard and shoving fingers inside of him in preparation.”

“Sounds sexy. Where are you guys at?”

“Planning on coming home with the Kink Machine?”

Jaejoong laughs. “Yes, actually.”

“Well, you better not. We won’t be done with Yoochun for a long time.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow. Have fun.” He disconnects the call. “My room is occupied by a slutty bottom about to be double penetrated.”

“Then we should definitely go there and watch.”

“I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Yunho snorts. “Sleep or sex? Gee. Such a decision.”

Jaejoong smiles and wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck again. Their lips meet. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispers, “and whatever happens when we get there happens.”


	7. The Rope

Jaejoong smiles as his mind wanders away from the economics lecture. It’s easier to think of Yunho than economic theories. Although, when Jaejoong thinks about it, sex with Yunho has a backward economic curve: as the supply increases, so does the demand.

It’s so addicting. He’s spent more nights in the last month in Yunho’s dorm room than his own. Yoochun is constantly complaining that Jaejoong is a stranger now.

Jaejoong shifts in his chair. The plug in his ass touches his prostate for a moment and he hisses quietly.

And more often than not, he has some type of toy on or in his body. The black collar around his neck has become “his thing”, but he’s popular enough that more people are wearing them. Even Yoochun has one that blatantly claims that he’s the property of MinSu.

Jaejoong’s phone vibrates.

**Master + Do you trust me, pet? +**

Jaejoong shivers. He loves that question.

**Pet = of course, master =**

**Master + come to my dorm room right after your class +**

Jaejoong grins and sends back an affirmation. Yunho knows he has biology later in the day, but Yunho must also know that his teacher sent everyone an email that morning cancelling class.

Jaejoong spends the rest of the class and his walk across campus thinking of different scenarios that will meet him when he arrives. Yunho loves surprising him, and Jaejoong is more than willing to put his body through whatever Yunho has planned. Yunho still consults the list they made, just to get ideas, and Jaejoong is confident enough now that he’s sure that he’ll like some of the things he hesitated about before.

Yoochun sends him a message, asking him out for lunch, and Jaejoong declines with an apology. Yoochun sends back a frowning face, and Jaejoong decides that little icon is right. It’s been a long time since he’s hung out with Yoochun. His relationship with Yunho is so new and so perfect that he’s been neglecting his friends.

Jaejoong frowns down at his phone and sends Yoochun a message that they will meet for coffee in the morning, before classes. He slips his phone into his pocket and heads up the stairs to Yunho’s dorm room. With each step, his body clenches around the toy in his body.

Anticipation.

Yunho has made an art out of making Jaejoong anticipate.

When he arrives, Jaejoong falls to his knees and knocks on the door. A few seconds later, it opens, and fingers tangle in his hair.

“Such a good boy. Come on.”

Jaejoong follows the tug and shuffles into the middle of the room on his knees. Yunho removes his backpack and then soft cloth covers Jaejoong’s eyes, stealing his vision. His breathing speeds up, skin pebbling.

“You seem upset, my love,” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong takes a deep breath, aware of the underlying disapproval in his master’s voice. “Yoochun says I don’t spend enough time with him anymore.”

Yunho is quiet. “And you agree with him.”

A statement, not a question.

“Well, I guess we have been spending a lot of time together, but Yoochun can’t really blame us. I mean, he’s seen how sexy you are.”

“Not lately.”

“Good. Take off your shirt.”

Jaejoong hooks his hands at the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Something soft drapes over his shoulders and back.

“How’s that plug?”

“Lovely.”

Yunho chuckles. “Do you want to come?”

“No, not yet.”

“Really? Usually you’re begging me to let you come after having a plug in your ass all morning.”

“I have a feeling you have something better planned, so I can wait.”

Yunho laughs again, fingers carding through his hair. “I do. Hurry up and get naked.”

Jaejoong smiles and does as he told, unbuttoning his jeans carefully around his erection. Yunho told him no underwear and the inside of his jeans are wet with precome. He finishes undressing and stays on his hands and knees, waiting for more instructions.

The same soft material trails over his back. Yunho grips the collar and pushes the material underneath it.

“Can I tell you what I have been thinking about since the first time I saw you?”

Jaejoong’s breath catches. The first time Yunho saw him had been a year and a half ago, when they were in the same economics class. He stays quiet and waits, shivering while the cloth continues to caress his back and sides.

“I had this vision of you belonging to me, bound to me. Bound tightly in soft rope, covered with it.”

“Oh god,” Jaejoong whispers, almost quaking under the touch of what he now knows is nylong rope.

“Yeah, just about. I jerked off constantly to that thought. It’s one of my favorite fantasies. You mind if I make it come true?”

Jaejoong shakes his head violently. “Please, please, do. Oh god, please.”

The collar is jerked back, and Jaejoong chokes. He can feel the rope moving, twisting, sweeping over his skin. Piece after piece is laid gently on his skin, pressure in the form of knots along his spine.

“Did you know that the Japanese perfected this art? They learned how to tie a knot and lay it right on a pressure point, on the same points used for acupressure and acupuncture.”

Jaejoong swallows and shakes his head.

“I’m pretty glad they changed it into something more erotic.”

Fingers slide down the cleft of his ass, and Jaejoong moans, fighting the urge to bend his elbows with his ass in the air. Yunho touches the plug lightly, fingers tracing the edge of his stretched entrance. The rope tugs lightly on the collar, in time to Yunho’s playing. He rotates the toy slowly, pulling a low moan from Jaejoong’s throat.

“This is where two ropes meet in a thick knot, pushing right here, keeping you open until I’m ready to use you.”

Jaejoong’s skin flushes and he whimpers again. Yunho pulls the toy free, still twisting it for Jaejoong to feel every inch of it against his body. A few seconds later, something thick and almost-rough settles against his clenching entrance. Yunho pushes the knot until the muscles shiver and stretch around it, cradling the rope securely. Again, Yunho rubs his finger around the stretched skin.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong whispers, cock pulsing.

“Ready to come yet?”

“Maybe.”

Yunho laughs. “Up on your knees, pet.”

Jaejoong pushes up to his knees. His cock sways and jerks up, slapping his taut stomach.

Yunho hums in appreciation and rubs his hands up and down Jaejoong’s sides. “Your skin is going to look so pretty covered in this rope.”

Jaejoong whimpers in anticipation. “Please, please.”

“Do you think you can hold off on coming for when I’m done tying you up?”

“Probably not.”

“Well, then you’ll just have to try your best, okay, pet?”

“Yes, master.”

The collar is tugged again, more rope caresses down his front, and Jaejoong hisses when it gently rubs against his erection. Fingers caress his face and slip up into his hair. He loses track of Yunho’s hands, of the rope and then his mouth is opened forcefully, by something wooden.

“Before the days of plastic, they used bamboo to gag and stuff their works of art.”

Jaejoong moans around the gag, tonguing the smooth surface. The rope stretches over both cheeks in a V, hooked to the sides of the gag and knotted at the base of his neck. Jaejoong stretches his neck, shuddering at the enclosed feeling around his throat and head.

“Let me know if it’s too much for you,” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong inhales deeply. There are times when Yunho has Jaejoong so gagged and restrained that he can’t move or say his safe word. Depending on the situation. With a time like this, if he needs Yunho to stop, he’ll cross his ankles and his wrists, lower his head and yell Yunho’s name (not master) as clearly as he can. He had only done that once previously, when Yunho decided on a studded paddle for spanking. Jaejoong definitely is not up for that again any time soon.

Another rope caresses the front of his body and knot after knot bumps down his breastbone, to his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Yunho says, crisscrossing ropes over his chest. “I’ll take the blindfold off you when I’m through so you can see how amazing you are.”

Two ropes tighten, and well-places knots rub against his nipples. Jaejoong gasps, twisting his torso to get that feeling again.

Yunho chuckles. “Naughty pet. Hold still.”

Jaejoong tries, and a moment later he is rewarded, once again by wood instead of metal. The clamps tighten around both his nipple and the knot, intensifying the drag.

More knots settle down his sides, ropes tightening and scraping over his skin, crisscrossing his chest and stomach. When two knots bump right at the part where leg meets torso, Jaejoong’s cock pulses, dripping precome to the floor.

Yunho’s laughter trickles over his skin. Lips press against his neck. “I’m going to touch your cock now. Let’s see how much control you’ve learned over the last couple weeks.”

Jaejoong whimpers, inhaling sharply as fingertips trail over his sensitive skin, tracing his hip bones. The anticipation in his body skyrockets, thrumming through him. He’s swaying into Yunho’s touches. Warmth ghosts on each side of his erection and then lower. Heat cups his balls and Jaejoong cries out behind the gag. The rope on his skin is a stark contrast to Yunho’s smoother skin. He tugs on his balls and on his dick and Jaejoong’s head spins, and he’s so close to coming, and then there is pressure on and around his cock and balls and the need increases but there is no release. Roughness twists up his cock and a tiny knot settles perfectly in the slit of his cock.

Yunho presses the rope into the slit and Jaejoong whimpers, trying not to fall into him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Yunho breathes into the skin of his cheek. His warmth is so appealing, and Jaejoong leans against him, just for a moment. The ropes are tight around his body, knots pressing in too many places at once. It’s confining and liberating all at once.

Yunho quickly adds ropes to his arms and ties his wrists. The warmth of his body stays in front of Jaejoong, and he sways into him. Yunho pushes him up with firm hands on his shoulders.

Jaejoong shivers uncontrollably as Yunho’s hands trace every line of rope, pausing to tug on the wooden clamps. Jaejoong rests his head on Yunho’s bare shoulder. Drool drips around the wood in his mouth and down his chin, and probably all over Yunho’s body, but he has no ability to move. Yunho’s hands have rendered him completely useless.

Firm fingers walk up the knots along his back, on his neck and tangle in his hair. A moment later, Jaejoong blinks against sudden light. He blinks again and sees their reflection in Yunho’s floor mirror. They’re both kneeling, naked, turned on. Yunho is sideways showing off how hard his dick is. The ropes covering Jaejoong’s body are orange, forming diamonds up and down his chest. He shifts and feels that they are done the same way on his back. They wrap around his legs and arms. Yunho shuffles behind Jaejoong, letting the heat and hardness slide around his hip.

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho whispers and kisses his shoulders and then his neck. His hands run lightly up and down his chest, barely touching so he doesn’t disturb the ropes. One hand presses firmly on his chest; the other pushes the middle of his back.

With a whimper, Jaejoong bends at the waist, resting his weight on his bound hands.

“I’d normally play with you for much longer, but like with most things that concern you, I just can’t wait.”

Jaejoong tries to smile.

Yunho hooks fingers at the rope on his ass and pulls until the knot falls from Jaejoong’s entrance. Cool liquid drips over his ass and Yunho moans, fingers sliding through the lube and right into his body.

Jaejoong cries out around the gag and his elbows bend. He turns his head and his cheek hits the floor and his arms stretch out in front of him, fingers white where they grip the loose ends of the orange rope.

“You’re beautiful, god, so fucking beautiful.”

The wide head of his cock pushes against Jaejoong’s spasming entrance, just for a moment and then presses beyond the muscles. Jaejoong groans, body sucking him in easily. Yunho thrusts in, all the way, bodies pressed together, and then stops, only for a moment. He takes a deep breath, withdraws and then slams back into him. Liquid pulses from Jaejoong’s cock, soaking the rope. His cock is twitching, but barely moving because of the knots.

“Master,” Jaejoong cries over and over, muffled from the gag. His vision blurs, and he watches the foggy image of Yunho through the mirror, hands gripping his hips, thrusting, face blank, firm, controlled. Jaejoong whimpers, because even as he’s falling into an incoherent mess, Yunho is still in utter control of himself. His body shakes and Jaejoong can’t keep his eyes open anymore.

Fingers scrambling uselessly, Jaejoong does the only thing he can and jerks back, meeting Yunho’s thrusts, each slap of skin punctuated by a sharp cry from Jaejoong’s throat. Jaejoong’s skin is on fire, his head swimming and vision blurry. Pleasure thrums through him, body on the brink of orgasm for so long. He cries out when the pleasure tries to burst through the confines of the rope again and again.

“Fuck, my beauty. You’re … addicting.”

The praise swims through Jaejoong’s brain and he smiles around the gag, doing his best to hold Yunho tightly, give him as much pleasure as Jaejoong is receiving. He whines his reply and looks behind him, eyes half hooded with lust.

Yunho moans, his eyes shutting, and his hips jerk forward, faster and a little out of control.

Jaejoong moans with him and then Yunho is gone, suddenly and completely, and Jaejoong falls to the side, too weak to keep himself up. Warmth splatters all over his hip and leg.

“Shame on you, pet,” Yunho says, barely out of breath. “I was going to cover your ass in come.”

Jaejoong turns his head, trying to breathe through his nose and show Yunho that he’s sorry. His body is still thrumming, his entrance clenching around nothing.

Yunho shakes his head. “Oh well, hot enough, I guess. At least for your perverted best friend.” Yunho pulls Jaejoong’s jeans to him and digs out his cell phone. Jaejoong shuts his eyes and tries to relax while Yunho sends Yoochun pictures.

He laughs suddenly and says, “Yoochun says he just had dinner and now he wants you for dessert. Wanna go meet up with him?”

Jaejoong’s eyes snap open in surprise.

Yunho smiles and crawls over his body. One hand pushes his shoulder and lays Jaejoong on his back. “I did not mean like that,” he says. “I am never, ever sharing you, or this, but we can go get some ice cream.”

Jaejoong nods quickly, and Yunho hooks his hand at the rope on his cheek. The wooden gag falls out of Jaejoong’s mouth and he inhales deeply and stretches his lips.

“Is there anything you want first, pet?”

Jaejoong licks his lips and nods. “Can I come, please, master, please?”

Yunho tilts his head and smirks. “I guess I can let you come, since you did so well and let me tie you up.”

Yunho’s fingers walk down the length of Jaejoong’s cock. He hisses from the contact and then stammers, “W-wait.”

“What, pet?” Yunho whispers, voice low and warning.

“I-I … will you … do you have to take all the ropes off?”

“What do you mean?”

Jaejoong swallows, and keeps his eyes lowered.

Yunho titters at him in disapproval. Strong fingers grip his chin and force his head up. “What?”

“I like them,” Jaejoong says. “They … god. I just …” He twists and whimpers when the ropes rub on his skin.

“So, if I’m understanding you. You want to keep the ropes on your body, while we go have ice cream with your best friends?”

Jaejoong nods. “Please.”

“And you only want me to let you come and loosen this rope as long as it won’t affect the other ropes and you can still wear them?”

Jaejoong nods again.

Yunho smiles and says, “Well, then I guess you aren’t going to come right now, because I didn’t tie the knots like that. But I could. I could loosen them all, let you come, and then retie them, but that’s not what you asked for, is it?”

Jaejoong whimpers and shakes his head.

“Then I guess I better clean you up a little bit and let you get dressed. I told Yoochun we’d meet him in ten minutes.”

Jaejoong lays still, body teetering on the edge of pleasure. Yunho wipes the majority of his come off, and then removes the ropes from Jaejoong’s arms and legs. He stands up and offers Jaejoong his hand. Jaejoong grips it, and his world tilts and spins as Yunho pulls him to his feet. He sways, and Yunho puts his arm around Jaejoong’s waist, fingers immediately tracing the ropes on his hip. His erection brushes against Yunho’s thigh, and Jaejoong moans, thrusting lightly.

“Naughty pet.”

“I’m sorry, master, I … fuck,” Jaejoong says, knees buckling. “I can’t …”

Yunho smiles and presses a kiss to his neck. “Too much.”

Jaejoong nods. “I’m sorry, just … can’t … oh god, let me come, please.”

“Okay, okay.”

The world spins again, and Jaejoong’s back hits a soft surface, he squirms and twists, seeking friction from the ropes on his body. Yunho pushes his thighs up and Jaejoong lifts them eagerly. Fingers cup his balls, loosen the knots and the ties and everything is so slow, each wrap and twist and section. Yunho grips the base of Jaejoong’s cock, and Jaejoong whimpers, hips rising and doing his begging since he can’t be coherent even if he wants to.

A warm tongue runs up his dick and Jaejoong shouts, body taut. Pleasure twists around his skin, and spikes when the ropes all move, tugging his nipples, brushing his sensitive sides and stomach. The final barrier, the knot nestled in the tip of his erection, is removed and Yunho strokes his cock, just twice and Jaejoong screams, back arching off the bed, fingers gripping the blanket. Come shoots high and lands in heavy splatters from his neck to his stomach. He twitches and whimpers while Yunho pumps him dry, and then sags, gratefully onto the bed, smiling like an idiot.

Lips press against his. “I love you.”

Jaejoong is too far gone to fully comprehend that, but decides it doesn’t matter; he has to love Yunho, otherwise, Jaejoong doubts he would trust the man enough to tie him up and give him the best orgasms he’s ever experienced. He raises a shaking hand to the back of Yunho’s head and tangles his fingers in Yunho’s hair. They kiss again, slow and desperate.

“I love you,” Jaejoong finally says, once he can think and breathe properly.

Yunho’s smile is blinding, and he says, “I love you” again.

After another long kiss, Yunho says, “Come on. I don’t want you to jeopardize your friendship with Yoochun.”

Jaejoong bites his lower lip and says, “I don’t want to move, but … well …”

“What?”

“Will you still tie the ropes so I can wear them under my shirt?”  
  
“I don’t think you’re going to go anywhere ever again without having my ropes wrapped around you.”  
  
Jaejoong smiles and slowly lifts his legs, entwining them around Yunho’s waist. “I wish I didn’t have to go anywhere without my legs wrapped around you.”

Yunho growls, hips shifting and he slides back into Jaejoong’s body. They both moan, eyes shutting, and are still joined and together when YooSuMin show up to fetch them.

“I think this is going to be a regular occurrence,” Junsu says, with his arms crossed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Changmin replies.

Yoochun snorts. “Yah, Jung Yunho, give me back my best friend.”

“Or at least let us borrow some rope,” Changmin says.

“Bottom drawer,” Yunho mutters, lips leaving Jaejoong’s only long enough to nod in the direction of his dresser.

MinSu shout in joy and hurry over, pulling out red and blue nylon ropes.

“You promised me a coffee date in the morning,” Yoochun says with a pout.

Jaejoong smiles up at Yunho and says, “If you can still walk in the morning, we’ll be there, and if you can’t, then I’ll come over and make you breakfast.”

Yoochun is quiet, watching as MinSu exchange smirks, wrapping rope on their arms. Yoochun nods, and then says, “Breakfast it is. Come on, guys.”

When the trio leaves (and Junsu makes show of locking Yunho’s door), Yunho smiles down at Jaejoong, but Jaejoong pouts.

“What?”

“I wanted ice cream.”

Yunho laughs and says, “There’s some in my mini-fridge, but I’m going to want to eat it off your body.”

Jaejoong pushes him away and hurries to find the treat.


	8. Fifteen Years Later: The Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because his best friends are stupid, Jaejoong puts on his collar and lets Master take care of him.

Jaejoong stumbled into their condo with a massive migraine and an empty stomach. Yunho wasn’t home. It was dark, only the hallway light on to guide him into the main area. He forgot to take off his shoes at the door, kicked them off before he face-planted to the couch, and just lay there.

Why did he ever agree to be the financial consultant to Junsu’s production company?

Jaejoong did not realize that he’d fallen asleep until hands ran up the back of his legs and lips touched his neck. He moaned, shifting under Yunho’s weight.

“Hi, JaeBaby,” Yunho whispered, lips moving to his ear and then his cheek.

Jaejoong hummed, not really saying words, because the next words out of his mouth would decide if they were playing or not.

So he just let Yunho touch him, firm fingers on his lower back, lips against his skin.

“Why did I ever agree to be the financial consultant to Junsu’s production company?” Jaejoong asked a few minutes later.

Yunho laughed. “Because he knows how to pout and has puppy dog eyes?”

“Ugh, I hate all three of them. Ganging up on me.”

“You’re the only reason they’re still in business. They listen to you, even if it’s frustrating at times.”

“Hey, you give them legal advice.”

“Expensive legal advice.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Expensive. My sugar daddy.”

“Damn straight. Does my sugar baby want dinner, sex, or dessert?”

“Aren’t sex and dessert the same thing?”

Yunho chuckled. “Only if I let you swallow my come.”

Jaejoong shivered, still contemplating his choices, but he still had a lingering headache and his stomach was empty. With a sigh, he said, “Dinner. Today was a shit-ass day and I think I had something to eat at eleven, maybe? God, why are they my best friends?”

Yunho pressed a longer kiss to his cheek. “Dinner it is. Are you going to allow me to cook?”

Jaejoong grumbled. “Yes.”

He was a little disappointed when Yunho’s body heat moved away from him. He turned his head to watch his lover move into the kitchen. Yunho had already dressed down, out of one of his many fancy-shmancy big-time lawyer suits, and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. If Jaejoong had realized that, seen how the t-shirt showed off his muscles and curve of his body, he probably would have chosen sex.

With a sigh, he sat up and stretched and then stood. His body ached in the way that said he probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep on their leather couch. But warm food and, well, a hot Yunho would easily get rid of that ache. Not that he had to often, but Jaejoong was just as good as Junsu at pouting to get what he wanted, and after dinner, he wanted a massage.

“Do I have time to shower?” Jaejoong asked on his way to their bedroom.

“Yes. I’ll prep and cook slow.”

“Love you,” Jaejoong said.

“Love you.”

Jaejoong smiled. Probably the first real one he had of the day. God, his best friends were so stupid sometimes. But Yunho, his Yunho, was the best thing in his life. Always had been, ever since college and that fateful day in the library.

Jaejoong shivered. Even almost fifteen years later, thinking about that day had him throbbing with need. God, that had been hot.

Maybe he should have picked sex.

Well, it’s not like he wasn’t creative. He could make dinner sexy, and then maybe get himself some dessert.

He took a relatively short shower. Yes, a longer one would have relaxed him, but now that plans were formulating in his head, only sex and a relatively long, drawn out orgasm was going to relax him.

He moved to Yunho’s dresser full of toys. There was never enough space for all their toys. Yunho had mentioned just last week about moving into a larger place that would have a playroom. Jaejoong had mostly agreed. This condo was their home; their first big couple decision. It was hard to give it up when they were both so entwined with the space.

Still. A playroom could be wonderful.

Jaejoong’s collar sat prominently on the top of the toy dresser. He ran his finger around the worn leather and smiled. Yeah, he needed this. He hooked it around his neck, just so Master would understand that he wanted to play. He snagged a pair of simple clamps, a cockring, because being denied an orgasm was just as delicious as having one, and dressed only in a pair of boxerbriefs. He thought about a dildo or something inside him, but dismissed that because if he wanted something long and hard inside him, it was going to be Yunho. And besides, he never had enough patience to play with all the toys he wanted.

Jaejoong opened the second drawer and shut his eyes for a moment. How much did he need tonight? Did he need Yunho to make decisions for him? Did he need Yunho to do simple tasks for him? Or at least have Yunho tell him to do those simple tasks? It was always an alluring thought.

And after the mess of budget shit and the new Korean Entertainment laws regarding payments and investments, Jaejoong did not want to think anymore. To an extent. Yunho was very good at judging what he needed when Jaejoong was not exactly sure.

And after almost fifteen years, Jaejoong had never been disappointed.

With that in mind, he snagged his favorite length of red rope and headed back to the kitchen.

Yunho was at the stove when he entered, and Jaejoong put the toys on the table, gaining his attention.

An eyebrow went up. “I thought we were eating dinner.”

Jaejoong smiled, a little loopy, a bit of pleasure already leaking through his body. “We are, Master.”

Yunho crossed his arms, and Jaejoong bit back a moan. Shaking just a little bit. God, Yunho was sexy. They had stopped going to the gym at the same time because Jaejoong could not control himself in the locker rooms after their workouts. He almost got them banned twice.

The silence stretched a little longer, ratcheting up the anticipation.

Yunho tittered at him. “Fine, pet. Sit.” He pointed at a chair. “Shut your eyes, since you didn’t bring a blindfold. No peeking.”

Jaejoong shook a bit harder as he obeyed. The first thing Master touched were his nipples, not that he was completely surprised. Master liked to play with his nipples a lot. He pinched them, twisted them, pulling them taut, and then clamped them both. It was maybe a bit faster than normal, but they were on a bit of a time constraint.

The front of his boxers were pulled down, the band hooked under his balls. To his surprise, it wasn’t the cockring that was next, but the rope, wrapping around his balls and then around his thighs, and hips.

Jaejoong’s mouth opened with a silent gasp, dick throbbing. He followed the rope as best he could, and it probably took him too long to realize that Master was tying him to the chair. Firm, strong hands pulled his arms back, twisting the rope up and around his elbows. And then his nipples were tugged again. A pressure he didn’t understand until Master pulled on something and his nipples stretched.

Oh god. He’d tied the very ends of the rope to the nipple clamps.

Jaejoong shifted his arms in their bindings, and sure enough, the small movement yanked on his nipples.

And Master moved away.

Jaejoong whimpered and received a very light pat on his cheek and a soft command to be silent.

Fingertips trailed over his erection.

Jaejoong bit his lip hard but still ended up moaning, and got a firmer smack for his troubles.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already come, pet” Master said. “More often than not, you do when I’m tying you up. Your best friends must have seriously fucked with your head today.”

Jaejoong nodded, so careful to keep from making a noise.

“Well, that just means you’re not going to get to come for a while longer.” The very comforting pinch of a cock ring settled at the base of his dick, and this time Jaejoong did moan. He winced, expecting a smack to his cheek, but it didn’t come, not there. A sharp pain flared over his balls. Fuck. Master had flicked them.

“Wow, pet, you are just not good at keeping quiet today.”

Jaejoong pouted. He was never good at keeping quiet and Master knew that. And manipulated it into something sexy. As always.

“Stay still and silent. Be good.”

Jaejoong nodded again. He had not been given permission to open his eyes, so he didn’t. He tested the bindings, feeling the comforting stretch of rope diamonds on his stomach and harsher knots on his elbows and wrists. The movements tugged at his nipples and balls.

Jaejoong was hyper-aware of where Master was, moving through the kitchen, getting plates and silverware, back at the stove. And then the fridge. He came to the table, and the cold press of a bottle touched his shoulder and had Jaejoong yelping in surprise.

A smack to his face.

Jaejoong frowned. He wanted to protest, because that had been unexpected!

Master moved his chair, yanking it around, and all the ropes moved and the pain on his nipples flared for a moment.

Again, he moaned, and Master flicked his balls, hard enough that Jaejoong’s eyes watered.

“Open your mouth.”

Jaejoong did and then fought the urge to smile around food. Tofu, spicy and soft. He sucked on the chopsticks because he could. And then he was given vegetables and rice. A bit from a spoon instead to get the sauce. Just when he needed a drink, Master pressed the cold glass bottle against his lips and tipped it back. Soju. Yeah, Jaejoong needed that too. Just not as much.

This was exactly what he needed. Relaxed in a chair, ordered in certain ways, where he didn’t need to think. Something his Master just always understood.

“Pretty pet,” Master crooned at him and gave him a kiss. Short. Surprising, and one Jaejoong wasn’t able to return since he hadn’t seen it coming. After almost every bite, Jaejoong received a kiss or an endearment. It had his head spinning in pleasure and happiness.

Fingers trailed over his shoulders and then up into his hair. A soft scratch at his nape that had Jaejoong tilting his head back and practically purring. Lips touched his again and were there long enough to properly kiss back.

The soft touches move higher, threading through his hair, and Jaejoong tried to move his arms, to touch also, but couldn’t and tugged on his nipples for his effort.

Master chuckled. “Sometimes I think you move on purpose because you like pain so much.”

Jaejoong smiled in reply and was not disappointed when he received another kiss.

“Dessert?” Master murmured against his lips.

Jaejoong shivered and nodded.

Master moved, standing. He kept one hand in Jaejoong’s hair, fingers wrapped tight and then straddled his legs.

Jaejoong moaned, mouth open and trying to find his dick.

Master shushed him, pulling him away. “Be patient.”

Jaejoong pouted. Getting to suck on Master’s cock and patience did not go well together.

His hand moved from his hair to his mouth, fingers curling around his jaw and thumb pressing against his lips, opening him up.

Jaejoong whimpered.

“Shush, baby. I know what you want.”

Master always, always knew what he wanted.

The warm head of his dick pressed against his lower lip and Jaejoong tried to lunge for it. As expected, he received a sharp tug on his face and a quick smack to his other cheek.

“No. You wait for me. I know what you want.”

Controlled, denied touch, and teased? Yep, Master knew exactly what he wanted.

The soft head touched his lips again, and this time, Jaejoong did not move, perfectly controlled. All around his lips, just touching, pressed against his pout and then along his cheek. Master moaned and the trail of his dick was marked by the slick, tangy line of precome.

Jaejoong licked his lips with a sigh. God, that taste. He loved everything about how Master tasted.

But he did not move more than that. Body shaking as he tried to control himself.

The hand on his face tightened, forcing his mouth a bit wider. Jaejoong whimpered.

Master tittered at him in admonishment. “Everytime I tell you to be quiet, I expect that you will be, and then I’m disappointed.”

Jaejoong tried to frown, but couldn’t with how Master was holding his mouth open.

“Guess, I’ll just have to gag you with something and see if that works.” And his dick was in Jaejoong’s mouth, pushing back too far at once without Jaejoong expecting it. He gagged and took a heavy breath when Master pulled away for a moment. And then his cock was back, deep in his throat. Both hands went to his face, his hips thrusting firm and slow.

Jaejoong moaned, received a sharp tug on his hair, and then settled down.

It was like a light switch of sorts. His body just sagged into its bindings, his mouth and throat relaxed, and Master hummed in approval.

“Good boy,” he said and the touch to his cheek was a soft pat instead of a smack.

Jaejoong would have smiled if he didn’t have a thick dick thrusting into his mouth.

“God, your mouth, pet.”

His thrusts went stronger, pressing his dick almost too far into Jaejoong’s throat. But he had years of practice taking it. Years of love.

His eyes watered and without really thinking about it, he blinked, opened them, unable to focus though on his Master’s blurry image. When he shut them again, tears dripped down his cheeks. Master wiped them away, but knew they were not tears to stop. Instead, he sped up. His movements and moans echoed in the kitchen.

Time twisted his body, tightened his muscles, swam around him. Master’s thrusts were so steady, so controlled, that Jaejoong had no idea how long he sat there, how long he was used, how long until his jaw actually started aching. His dick was throbbing. Without that cockring, he probably would have come because he loved it so much when Master just used him.

“Mine,” Master suddenly growled, fingers tightening on his face. His thrusts sped up and hit deeper, making Jaejoong gag. The gag turned to a moan when Yunho suddenly pulled away. He did not have long to be disappointed before the first string of come was over his cheek. The next one flung up near his eye and then the head of Master’s cock was pressed against his lips before thrusting shallowly past his lips while he finished pumping his release into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong moaned, sucking on the soft head, trying not to choke until he heard from somewhere around the fuzziness of his brain, “Swallow your dessert, pet.”

Sometimes Master liked to watch him dribble his release down his chin.

Jaejoong swallowed, pushing his head forward for more and moaning when Master allowed it. He stayed in Jaejoong’s mouth, thrusting into his throat.

Jaejoong felt him shaking and so wished he was able to grip the back of Master’s thighs while he rode out his pleasure. God, he loved Master’s thighs.

Master moved away from him, and Jaejoong frowned, trying to keep his dick in his mouth as long as possible. He tried to follow Master’s movements again but lost track of him when he left the kitchen.

Jaejoong whined.

“Patience, pet.”

Jaejoong huffed.

Master was not gone long, but he did not come close for a moment either.

Jaejoong fought back the urge to demand what he was doing.

After a few minutes, fingers wiped at his face and then pressed against his lips, and Jaejoong sucked them clean.

A soft touch under an eye had Jaejoong looking up, right into his Master’s handsome face.

“So good, pet. So good.”

Jaejoong smiled widely and nodded. “So good, Master.”

“Two choices. Come and watch a movie with me, where I may or may not allow you to rut out your orgasm on my thigh.”

Jaejoong shivered.

“Or we go to bed.”

Jaejoong moaned. Either choice meant he was going to get to come. But the first one would be longer and more drawn out.

“M-movie,” Jaejoong said.

“Good choice, pet. I’m going to untie you from this chair, but keep the ropes on you. You’re to get the dishes done and then come and join me on the couch.”

“Yes, Master.

Yunho smiled. He did as he said and then helped Jaejoong to his feet. He rubbed at Jaejoong’s shoulders for a moment, pressed a kiss to his lips, and then turned away and left the kitchen.

Jaejoong took their plates to the sink.

Yunho’s cell phone vibrated on the tabletop.

Jaejoong leaned over it and saw a notification for a text message from Yoochun. Curious, he swiped the phone active and saw that Yunho had taken a picture of him, tied to the chair, face covered in come. The message with it had been “ _Look at what you guys make me do, calm down my pretty pet after a horrible day at work._ ”

Yoochun’s reply was “ _So does that mean you want us to be more annoying and impossible ... or less?_ ”

Jaejoong bit his lip against laughter. He glanced toward the living room, seeing the back of Yunho’s head and his strong arm where it lay on the back of the couch.

“ _More_ ,” Jaejoong replied, complete with a couple of heart emojis. “ _Definitely more._ ”


End file.
